An Alternative Way of Life
by Stargirl888
Summary: Bella learns that the Cullens have a secret lifestyle. The question now is can she live their way of life? WARNING: Contains Spankings and a lemon in future chapters. Please read full warnng inside.
1. Explanations

**Okay, so I really should not be starting another story but this has been sitting in my folders for a while and when the opportunity for a beta-reader came up I decided I may as well post it. **

**I will introduce this story with a huge warning lable: **

* * *

**WARNING!!!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING OF ****CONSENTING PARTICIPANTS**** FOR VARIOUS REASONS.**

**PAIRING FOR SPANKING MAY INCLUDE: Canon Couples, Parental Spankings to any/all 'children' by Carlisle or Esme, Ed/A, Ed/R, Em/B, Em/A. J/B, J/R.**

**OTHER TO CANON COUPLES THE SPANKING ARE FOR ****PUNISHMENT ONLY ****(I.E. Non-sexual)**

**IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS ****DO NOT READ IT****, AND ****DO NOT REVIEW**** – I am not interested if you think that I am a twisted person or that the situations described are abusive, immoral or anything else. I am not interested if you think this story will encourage people into abusive relationships -this story is M rated and as such you are all adults (or should be), mature enough to make your own decisions (not to mention that I don't feel domestic discipline between consenting people is the same as abuse).**

* * *

**So assuming you still want to read this, here you go...**

APOV

"Bella?" I called as I saw Bella standing against Edward's Volvo. It was just after school and she was clearly waiting for my brother to drive her home.

"Hey Alice," she greeted me with a quizzical and slight expression of trepidation – clearly worried I was about to force her into a shopping trip.

I almost smiled, I was pretty certain Bella would prefer a shopping trip to the conversation I was about to have with her.

"Come for a walk with me," I suggested, taking her hand and trying to keep my tone as light-hearted and carefree as possible.

She pulled her hand from mine, glaring slightly. "What's happened?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing," I said blithely.

"Alice…" she said, making it sound more like a warning than anything else.

"Seriously Bella, nothing," I assured her. "My brother just asked me to explain a few things to you and I thought it best if we did it somewhere private."

She continued to glare at me suspiciously but allowed me to tug her towards the forest behind the school.

We hadn't gone too far in when I found a convenient log for us to sit on.

"So what is it that you want to explain?" she asked, clearly trying to cover her curiosity with annoyance.

"Bella, have you ever been spanked?" I asked cautiously.

Her cheeks became tinged pink as she answered, "Not like over the knee or anything but when I was younger Mom would occasionally give me a smack if I was really being naughty," she admitted.

_Damn!_ This would have been much easier to explain to someone who had already experienced what I wanted to talk about.

"And what are your thoughts on the whole theory of proper spankings?" I continued cautiously.

She seemed to consider this before answering. "I'm not completely against them – I mean if a kid is being naughty they should be punished and if the parents find it to be an effective way of curbing certain behaviours, then who am I to disagree? But I do think care is needed to ensure that it does not progress to abuse," she answered thoughtfully.

"And what about if the person delivering the punishment is not the child's parents but someone else?" I pressed.

I could see she was having trouble understanding what I was driving at but she answered the question anyway. "I don't think it should only be the parents - anyone in a position the child should respect should be allowed to discipline them."

I relaxed a little – maybe she would be okay with this after all.

"Bella, the reason I ask is because we practice what today would be called domestic discipline," I said.

Bella just gaped at me wordlessly – the revelation rendering her speechless.

"By 'we' you mean…?" she stammered.

"The family – Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and myself," I had thought that much was obvious.

I gave Bella a moment to collect her thoughts.

"What exactly does that mean? You get off hitting each other?" she asked in a slightly disgusted tone.

"It has nothing to do with us 'getting off," I explained, dodging the question. "It means that when someone steps out of line they get spanked," I said simply.

She gave me a quizzical look.

"Look Bella, you yourself just said that if 'a kid is being naughty they should be punished' and 'anyone in a position the child should respect should be allowed to discipline," I explained, quoting her word for word.

"I was referring to children," she argued.

"So when you pass a certain age you no longer have consequences for misbehaviour?" I challenged.

"Alice, stop twisting my words – I'm not saying they have no consequences, just that the consequences are different."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement - she was right about me twisting her words. I tried a different tact.

"Okay, lets look at this differently, what if one day you were very rude to Edward and you knew he was mad at you but he did nothing about it – what would you feel?"

"Guilt," she replied without hesitation.

"So what would you like him to do about it?" I prompted, hoping she would get it this time.

"Yell at me …punish me." she whispered as she came to the realisation I was getting at.

"You see, that's what domestic discipline is. It means you will be punished for bad behaviour, but it also means once the punishment is over everything is forgiven and in the past. You let go of your guilt and can move on much quicker. Also the pain of the punishment deters you from doing it again."

She nodded to show she was absorbing the information and I was sure we were making headway.

I had taken her home a little while later to give her time to think it over and discuss things with Edward.

* * *

It was the following day when Bella came to invite me on another walk in the woods after school. I already knew what it would be about, having had a vision but was not sure what exactly would be said since I'd cut off the vision as soon as I knew what it was of– contrary to popular belief, I didn't always like to know everything in advance.

We went to the same spot as the previous day.

"So Alice, I can see the merits of what we discussed yesterday," she began, already blushing, "but I want to discuss some practicalities."

I nodded for her to proceed.

"Who exactly is allowed to spank whom?" she inquired.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "I had expected Edward to have discussed this with you last night."

"I want to have all the information before I agree and I think you'll not…protect me as much as he would," she smiled knowingly.

I nodded in understanding.

"Well, technically anyone can spank anyone else," I hedged slightly.

She cast me an annoyed look and I knew I was doing the exact thing she had worried Edward would do – idealize the situation.

"In reality?" she prompted.

"In reality the boys never spank each other and Rosalie and I never spank anyone."

"So I would be expected to take a spanking from either: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett or Edward?" she asked, becoming redder by the second.

"Yep, but you would only ever be punished for a legitimate reason," I assured her. "It's not like they sit around going 'hmm, I feel like spanking so-and-so today."

She nodded, frowning slightly.

"Alice, who've you been spanked by?" she asked suddenly.

I was not exactly embarrassed discussing this sort of thing with her but at the same time this conversation was becoming mildly uncomfortable.

"Everyone but Rosalie," I acknowledged.

I could see the shock flit across her face, "Even Edward?"

"Even Edward," I admitted.

"What for?" she asked, clearly unable to see such an interaction between my brother and I.

"Let's just say I went a little overboard trying to convince him to go out with you when you first arrived in Forks," I admitted ruefully.

"I'm sorry," she apologised immediately.

"Don't be – it wasn't your fault and I deserved it; I had known I was pushing my luck long before he actually decided to spank me - I kept playing the visions I was having of you as a vampire over and over in my head whenever he was near to try convince him that your being a vampire and a part of this family was inevitable," I said, smiling reassuringly.

"What exactly happens when they spank you?" she asked, curiosity and embarrassment clearly warring inside her.

"Everyone has their own way of doing it and it also depends on what the spanking is for." I said honestly, and seeing she wanted more information I kept talking, "I won't lie – no matter who spanks you, the position you're in, or any other factors, it always hurts. Jasper is the harshest, then Esme …"

"Esme?" she repeated, as though she had heard wrong.

"Esme doesn't hold back when she feels you're in need of chastisement," I told her blatantly. "Then Carlisle, Emmett and lastly Edward. Emmett rarely resorts to spanking, even with Rose and Edward hardly ever, but when Emmett decides to spank you, you feel it. Edward is also more restrained than the others."

"Do you think the others would agree with that order?" she asked curiously.

I thought that through. "I think Rose would probably say Emmett is worse than Carlisle but otherwise yes, I think they would also have put them in that order.

"Bella, don't make your decision based on what it will feel like, or the frequency. Your decision needs to be based on if you believe that when you have done something wrong you're willing to accept the punishment." I advised, knowing that if she made her decision for the wrong reasons it would only lead to resentment.

We ended the conversation there; I could tell she was still undecided and didn't want to push her either way.

**So for anyone who hasn't read my other stories you should know that I'm obsessed with reviews – trust me, I'd have abandoned half my stories had my reviewers not spurred me on, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! (and story suggestions are always appreciated)**

**Special thanks to TwilightGuru09 for beta'ing this!!!**


	2. Bella's First Spanking

**So I just want to say thank you so much to all my reviewers, and everyone who added alerts on this story!!! **

**Incase you missed the warning in Ch1 - this chapter does contain spanking so if you dont like it, don't read it!**

**Usual Discalimer. **

BPOV

When Alice had first broached the topic of domestic discipline with me to say I was surprised would be a serious understatement, and I had immediately recoiled from the idea of submitting to being spanked, yet, as we spoke Alice had made some very good points about their lifestyle. When Edward had arrived later that afternoon he had attempted to discuss my opinions on it – clearly worried I was about to head for the hills but I had staved off his questions since I wasn't too sure myself what to think – there were too many unanswered issues in my mind, and I needed to discuss them with someone who would not sugar coat things. Hence, the next morning I resolved to swallow my embarrassment and talk to Alice again.

That conversation had both made me more comfortable with the idea and more anxious – It had been reassuring to learn that I would only be spanked for a legitimate reason (not that I thought the Cullens were the sort of 'people' who would randomly hit each other – but then I had never pictured them using spankings in the first place) and the fact that it was Alice who was defending the lifestyle to me, especially when she admitted that she herself had been spanked by almost everyone in the family - if, I rationalized, after being spanked herself, she could still not only defend the lifestyle but also encourage me to follow it then clearly there was something in it.

The one objection that I found difficult to reconcile was that I would be expected to accept spankings from Jasper and Emmett – I mean Carlisle and Esme, I had assumed, given they were the 'parental' authorities and Edward, since he was who Alice had used in the example, and a quick Google search had revealed that there were many people who believed in being spanked by their partner but being spanked by Jasper and Emmett was not something I had considered – when Alice had been talking the day before about how anyone in authority should be allowed to punish someone for an indiscretion against them I had assumed she was referring to the fact that Edward was not a parental figure to me, but I now saw that she had been encompassing Emmett and Jasper into the 'positions of authority' and I supposed, given the time period they all grew up in, it was natural for her and Rosalie to see their brothers in that way. I, however, did not.

I continued to mull over this point for the next few days. I knew the whole family was awaiting my decision, but still I hesitated to say yes or no outright, since I was not sure what position this would put Edward and the others in, especially if I said no – it would not be fair for me to be the only one that exceptions were made for – I trusted they would never force me into their lifestyle but it could make for a very complicated situation. Finally, about a week after my second conversation with Alice, I decided I needed to once again bring up the subject with her. That afternoon we returned to the woods.

"Alice, would I be expected to agree with everything they say?" I asked quietly.

"They?" she asked curiously.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward," I ticked off the list for her.

She let out a tinkling laugh and I felt myself flush as I glared at her.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault really for not explaining this properly. Of course you would not be expected to automatically agree with them. You're entitled to your own opinions Bella." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, haven't you heard Emmett and I argue enough times by now?" she asked, and I had to admit – they were always bickering.

"But what about when Edward spanked you for showing him those visions?"

"Oh, that wasn't because I disagreed with him," she explained. "That was because of the way I went about trying to convince him otherwise. I knew he was aware of my opinions but still continued to pester him, even though he had repeatedly asked me to stop."

"Then why did you still do it?" I wondered.

She shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Okay, so I'm allowed to disagree but not annoy anyone in the process?" I asked, confused.

"No," she said slowly, clearly thinking how best to explain something that they just knew without needing to put it into words. "You can disagree as long as you don't disrespect the other person's wishes in the process and are not rude during the disagreement. There are, for want of a better word, rules that we all follow – obvious behaviour that you know would be wrong: destroying someone else's property, swearing at each other, those types of things."

"What if I didn't know I had broken a rule?" I asked, bothered by this new information.

"You would be told – you won't be punished for ignorance and even when you know you are in the wrong, you would normally be warned before it led to a spanking."

That was somewhat reassuring but the one qualification was not lost on me – "Normally?"

"Well, like if someone lost their temper and threw Esme's vase against the wall – that is obviously wrong where no warning should have been necessary, but Bella, you're making this far more complicated than it actually is – you know when you are doing something that will make Charlie cross with you, or something that will cause a teacher to give you detention, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, in the same way you will soon know what will or will not earn you a spanking. Besides, we all understand that you are new to this way of life – we won't expect you to know everything that is or is not acceptable right off the bat," she explained.

*-*-*-*

Leaning against Edward's cold chest, in bed that night, I came to a decision, "I'm willing to agree to this whole spanking thing," I said quietly "but I do have a condition."

I twisted around to face him and could see a small frown appear on his face but he waited patiently for me to continue.

"If I decide at some future point that I no longer agree with this way of life, I want to know that I will be able to…pull out, as it were."

His face cleared "This is not something that you can change your mind about every other day but if you had a serious problem with it then yes, you can 'pull out.' I would never force you to do something you didn't agree with." He said gently

"Then okay." I agreed.

*-*-*-*A month later*-*-*-*

So I had not been in the best of moods this morning, despite waking up next to my reason for living, but I never would have thought that bad mood would land me where I was now – in the corner of Edwards room with my nose pressed against the wall and my behind positively burning.

It had been a few weeks since I'd agreed to the Cullens preferred method of discipline – namely a spanking. Other than seeing Rose and Alice get the occasional swat for some thoughtless action or comment, life had gone on pretty much as normal. I had so far not even received one such swat since I was being careful to avoid saying anything that may earn me one. Today, however, had been different:

Like I said earlier, I had awoken in a bad mood which only got progressively worse as the day wore on.

Between morning classes Edward and I had got into a mini-argument about Alice's need to redo my wardrobe every other week. Alice, perfect timing as always, interrupted and I ended up making some bitchy comment to her. I knew that I was subconsciously pushing the boundaries but something spurred me on as if I had no control and needed something to pull me back in.

I saw the change in Edward instantly as he said "Bella, that's enough! Now, I understand you're not in the best of spirits today but if you cannot at the least be civil just remain silent."

He said it too quietly for anyone except Alice and I to hear but my face still burned at his chastisement, however rather than stopping my behaviour he had only fuelled it and ignoring my better judgement I said "Who the hell are you to dictate when I can or cannot speak, Edward? Do you think you are my father?"

I knew the instant the words were out of my mouth that I should have stopped myself; he stilled before saying in a low voice, "No, but I can punish you when you behave like a spoiled child. We'll be discussing this at home, but until then I sincerely suggest you just keep quiet."

This time I heeded his words.

The rest of the day I spent in a state of constant anticipation, which was not helped in the least by Alice sending me sympathetic glances every chance she got.

When we arrived home Edward took a firm grip on my arm as he led me into the house, not worrying about the fact we were in full view of the rest of the family. I nearly died of embarrassment, avoiding everyone's eyes which, no doubt, were trained on our retreating figures.

He led me upstairs to his room, taking a seat on the bed and standing me before him.

"Bella," he began, in a business like tone, "you are about to be placed over my lap because you let your temper get the better of you and insulted me, even after you had been warned to control your temper – that is not acceptable behaviour."

I dropped eye contact, his verbal chastisement alone, causing me to regret my earlier behaviour.

"Everyone experiences bad moods at times and that is understandable but you cannot just take it out on others."

I nodded in agreement and, to my own surprise, really did feel like I deserved to be punished.

"Alright," he said with an air of finally getting down to the crux of the matter. "Lay over my lap, please." He helpfully guided me into position.

I felt both vulnerable and strangely safe as I lay there, his arm wrapped around my waist lending me support, the exposed position of my bottom impossible to ignore.

The first smack was a lot harder than I had expected and I let out an involuntary exclamation. The second followed soon after. Edward spanked with a quick one-two tempo, igniting the whole area twice over before allowing me up.

He kissed me quickly and pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me for a moment before saying in the same firm but gentle voice, "I'd like for you to go stand in the corner for a little while and consider everything."

I did as he asked and the seconds ticked by. At first all I felt was the pure embarrassment that washed through me at the thought of Edward watching me stand in the corner like a naughty five year old, then my mind began to wander to what had put me in this position in the first place and realised that I had needed him to stop me – I would have probably continued to be bitchy to everyone around me for the rest of the day had Edward not stepped in and I began to even understand the necessity of the spanking.

My thoughts had just reached this conclusion when Edward called me back over to him, once again making me doubt whether I really was immune to his gift.

"I'm sorry," I apologised immediately as he pulled me down so I was seated on his lap. I winced slightly as my tender bottom made contact with his thigh and sniffled into his shoulder as he stroked my hair. He then moved his hand to cup my chin, tilting my head up so I met his gaze.

"Bella, I don't think you appreciate how difficult that was for me. Do you hate me?" he asked, clearly fearing he had done the wrong thing, he couldn't have been further from the truth

"Shh," I shushed him, "I deserved that and its comforting to know you will always be there to punish me when I earn it." I spoke without thinking but every word was true.

He gave me another kiss before dropping the next bombshell: "That spanking was for the way you spoke to me but you still owe Alice an apology."

I bowed my head – he was right.

When I didn't move Edward gave me a pointed look. I rose to go find Alice when I remembered vampire's sensitive hearing.

Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he noticed my blush.

"They all heard, didn't they?" I asked quietly.

Understanding crossed is face, "I wouldn't worry about it," he assured me. "One of these days you'll hear when one of them gets it."

I had no reply to that.

I found Alice and Jasper in their room, relaxing together on the bed. Jasper rose as I entered and gave me an almost condescending glance as he left. My forehead crinkled in confusion at this unusual behaviour.

"What's with Jasper?" I said to Alice, who was now kneeling by the foot of the bed,

"Nothing," she said breezily, "he just thinks you got of too easily."

"Do you?" I questioned. Her opinion on this was unexplainably important to me.

"I think what works for one couple won't necessarily work for another." she replied, dodging the question.

"So what if it had been you and Jasper earlier, instead of Edward and me?" I asked feeling for some reason perversely curious about this.

"Bella, weren't you here for a reason?" she asked, reminding me of the apology I owed her. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks again.

"Alice, I am sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier," I said, "but –"

"One little rule that will get you spanked by any member of this family," she interrupted me, emphasising the _an__y,_ "qualifying an apology with a 'but' – it qualifies whatever you're apologising for as having an acceptable reason behind it, and if that was the case you would not need to apologise in the first place."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. I could not think of any further response though, so I stood there before her, waiting uncomfortably for Alice to break the silence.

"I accept you apology," she said quietly before moving off the bed to give me a hug.

"You never answered my question," I reminded her when we separated from the hug, knowing full well she was hoping I'd forget.

"She would have gotten what you received times five," Jasper answered for her as he re-entered the room behind me.

I gasped – times five? I felt Edwards arms encircle me from behind as he followed Jasper into the room.

"Do you want to scare her off?" Alice demanded crossly as Jasper resumed his earlier position on the bed and she settled beside him. "Bella, spankings for vampires are different – they wear off quicker and so have to be both longer and harder," She explained.

"So when I'm a vampire you will spank me five times as much?" I asked, twisting to see Edwards face.

"Not for this sort of misbehaviour. Jasper is much stricter with Alice than I will ever be with you," he said, pecking my lips.

"Hey, different strokes for different folks," Jasper defended from the bed, reaching over to lift Alice's hip and deliver a smack for emphasis. Alice did not seem in the least abashed by his behaviour and even smirked slightly, I however was mortified on her behalf. She turned to eye Jasper lustily and Edward groaned quietly and quickly pulled me from the room, taking care to shut the door firmly behind us.

**So, what did you think??? REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**

**I'm always looking for new ideas for situations which could lead to a spanking (any pairings) so if you have any please let me know! **


	3. Too Overprotective for my own Good

**Okay, so can I just say I am sooo sorry for not updating this sooner, especially when this story has set a new record for me with 30 reviews for only the first two chapters! Thank you everyone who reviews, I know I don't deserve all of you after making you wait so long for an update, but I do have a small peace offering…or two, to make it up to you all – firstly, we have got two spankings in one chapter and secondly is the first non-canon couple spanking in this story! I know you all cant wait to get past this AN and read the chapter now, so here you go….**

**(2nd AN If you're wondering, Bella is already a vampire in this chapter - I did not actually show her conversion but it occured somewhere between Ch2 and now) **

"That was the last straw," Jasper announced firmly, moving to sit on the piano stool in the adjourning music room, his back to the door that led to the sitting room in which the others were congregated.

"Jazz…" called Alice, trying to prevent the situation from reaching its inevitable conclusion.

He turned to look at her as she went to stand by his side, "Alice, you know as well as I that she had been pushing me the whole afternoon and she got away with much more than you or Rosalie would have - I won't stand for it any longer. She richly deserves her punishment and you will stay out of this," he said gently but in a tone that brooked no argument.

Alice pursed her lips – she knew Jasper was right but she was also very protective of Bella and knew from her own experience just how painful Jasper's spanking could be.

"But Jazz…" Alice whined, ignoring her better judgement.

Jaspers face hardened imperceptibly. He quickly grabbed her upper arm and yanked her over his knee, delivering five firm slaps to her behind.

She didn't bother to fight him, knowing it wouldn't have done her any good.

"Now, did I not just tell you to stay out of it?" he asked as he continued to rhythmically smack her conveniently positioned behind.

"Yes," she muttered.

"And what did you do?"

"Try to get involved."

"And what are you going to do now?"

She sighed, "Go back into the sitting room, wait for you to deal with Bella and then go upstairs with you," she replied resignedly, already having seen what would happen.

He delivered a further dozen smacks before letting her up. She hurriedly rose and smoothed down her skirt before joining Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Emmett in the lounge.

Alice cast Bella a sympathetic 'I tried' look as she passed, going to retrieve her magazine which she went to read at the counter, completely unabashed by having just been spanked in full view of everyone.

"Bella, come here." Jasper demanded sternly without turning around.

Bella watched him with trepidation, she had known she was pushing her luck but she never really believed Alice when she said that Edward, Jasper and Emmett would on occasion discipline each others mates, at least not for minor things like this.

She hesitated and felt Edward give her a light shove. She turned to shoot him a betrayed glance, "You know you deserve it, love," he murmured. Sighing she went to join Jasper.

Standing on his right, she waited, unsure of what to do next; she had only ever been spanked by Edward and he always directed her.

Jasper gestured to his lap, indicating that she should lay over it. She did so gingerly and felt Jaspers arm wrap around her waist to steady her, his left hand grasping both of hers to prevent them from interfering

He pulled her further over his lap and raised his right knee slightly so that her feet were off the ground, further increasing her sense of vulnerability and making his target more easily available.

" Now, Bella, let me make this clear for you," he lectured as he began spanking. "I will not accept rude behaviour towards me or my wife under any circumstances. You know how to behave civilly, yet you chose to annoy everyone today and I am tired of putting up with it."

He paused to tug down Bella's jeans before he resumed spanking her over her panties. She wriggled uncomfortably as the sting increased, seemingly exponentially.

"And what I said to Alice just now is true, had she or Rose said not even half the stuff you said today they would've been over my knee in a flash and to be quite honest with you I don't think that's fair."

Bella was really squirming now; this was much worse than when Edward spanked her.

"Even now, I'm not going to take down your panties, something I feel really makes this whole process pointless, but I warn you, this is the last time I will give you special treatment because you're new to the family," he informed her. He was going easy on her as a favour to Edward because she was fairly new to this whole situation but he was tired of having to restrain himself when she stepped out of line.

Not that it should be his job, Jasper mused silently as he continued to give her bottom the occasional smack, Edward really should be the one to keep her in line, but those love pats he gave her were close to useless.

Eventually, when he deemed her bottom had been punished enough, he helped her to her feet, facing her away from him to allow her some modesty, her wrists still clasped in his hand.

He guided her to the corner of the room and released her hands with a warning not to rub.

Jasper then returned to his chair, picking up his book on the way, to wait as Bella had her corner time. After ten minutes he returned to her side and pulled up her jeans, feeling her wince as they rubbed against her rear.

He turned her around to look at him again and said "Alright, your punishment is over and your actions in the past," before hugging her for a couple of seconds and then sending her back to the others with a slap to the rear.

She jumped slightly at the unexpected impact before moving quickly back to the sitting room and Edwards arms, avoiding everyone else's gaze.

Jasper followed her and moved to Alice's side. She watched him knowingly, her punishment was far from over.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she allowed him to lead her toward the stairs from where he called to Bella. "Remember, next time I won't go so easy on you."

Bella mentally cringed at the thought – that was the hardest spanking she had ever received and Jasper said he had gone easy (admittedly though, she had not had many to compare it to). She made a mental note never to try pushing Jasper again.

Jasper resisted a smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking and also knowing there was no way she could go an eternity without giving him cause to spank her.

He led Alice up to their bedroom soon afterwards.

"Come on darlin'," He said as he went to sit on the end of their bed.

Alice went to stand between his legs and he began to slowly undo her pants buttons and zipper before sliding them down to pool at her ankles. He had always enjoyed undressing her.

"Step out."

She complied. He then went on to undo her top, removing it soon after. Alice now stood before him in her lacy bra and panties.

He let her stand there for a while, just admiring her body.

Eventually, he went on to remove the final two garments, leaving her naked before him.

"So darlin'," he said, reverting to his southern twang as he always did when they were alone together, "why are we here this time?" he asked.

"I tried to interfere with Bella's punishment when you told me not to," she said in her best sorry-little-girl voice, bowing her head for effect.

Jasper had to smile to himself for her courage to even try that on him. "I do believe you're trying to manipulate me Mrs. Whitlock," he chided gently.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said in the same voice, not bothering to dispute his statement. He resisted another smile.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he replied as he yanked her over his lap and proceeded to deliver a volley of rapid smacks.

She wiggled slightly but a couple of warning smacks to her lower thighs stopped her, Jasper did not like her to wriggle until she had to.

After what seemed like a lifetime to her but only a couple of short minutes to him he stopped, and began lightly rubbing her stinging rear instead.

"So?" he prompted her.

"I'm sorry I interfered with Bella's punishment even after you warned me not to," she said, and even though it sounded like she was merely reciting a prewritten line she was legitimately sorry.

"And?" he prompted.

"And I'm sorry for trying to manipulate you."

"Mm hm," Jasper agreed.

The sting was now significantly reduced and Jasper helped Alice to her feet, giving her a hug and kiss.

"You know I love and care about you?" he asked, as he did after every spanking; he knew they were deserved but the thought that they may make Alice doubt his love terrified him. So he always asked.

"As I do you," she replied.

"Alright, into the corner with you," he said firmly, propelling her towards the corner with a few smacks, reigniting the fire in her ass, as he knew it would.

For the next twenty minutes Jasper just enjoyed the sight of his beautiful wife standing in the corner, with her naked backside to him.

Alice too, enjoyed the thought of him watching her like this – the embarrassment was now only minor – over fifty years of doing this had dispelled most of it, and the little embarrassment she did feel was only enough to send delicious tingles to her privates.

"Alright, come here, hun," Jasper called once the twenty minutes were up. And she quickly moved to his side for another hug and a much more passionate kiss

**As always, I'm anxiously awaiting your reviews!**

**P.S. For anyone interested I've put up a post on my blog to explain my thoughts on the place spanking has in Alice and Jaspers relationship and would be interested on your comments in regards to this as well. (the blog's webpage address in on my profile)**

**Special thanks to my Beta!**


	4. When You Dont Know When to Stop

**So I'm late to meet my friend but had to post this quickly. Sorry for the long delay!**

One day, almost a year after Bella was brought into the family, everyone was lounging about the living room when Rosalie made yet another provocative comment.

"You know Emmett," Jasper said lazily from his seat on the couch, "if you don't bring your wife into line sometime soon, I guarantee you that I will. She has been getting worse and worse by the day and I'm not sure why any of us are putting up with it, you least of all."

Rose let out an indignant huff at being spoken about as though she wasn't there but everyone ignored her – Jasper was right, for some reason they just grew to expect the snide comments from Rose and no one disciplined her for it in the way they would Bella or Alice.

Emmett sighed heavily. He knew he would have to do something if her attitude didn't improve soon.

"I am not that bad." Rose retorted.

"Yes you are," Jasper returned. "In the last week you have been rude to Alice three times, Bella, Edward and myself twice each and about five times to Emmett," He told her, his perfect vampire memory impossible to refute.

Rose rolled her eyes .

"And I seriously suggest you don't roll your eyes at me again" Jasper warned and everyone could see she was dying to do it again, however even she took Jaspers warnings seriously.

"Rose, you really are getting a bit out of hand. You think you could tone it down?" Emmett coaxed gently and this time it was Jasper who had to avoid rolling his eyes at Emmett's, in his opinion, far too gentle chastisement. He was longing to pull Rose over his lap and give her a taste of her own medicine but he knew he was not in a position to punish her for her general behavior and attitude – that was Emmett's place.

Rosalie, angry at getting picked on and chastised in front of everyone rose from her position on Emmett's lap and stormed from the room. A split second later a loud BANG echoed through the house as their bedroom door made contact with the frame followed by a second crash as it came off the hinges.

Emmett was up the stairs in under a second, standing in the doorway while Rose watched him warily, knowing she had pushed him too far. He surveyed the damage in silence for a moment before looking at his wife. "Don't move," he warned before going back downstairs to the garage to get some tools and a new set of hinges.

He returned quickly and began rapidly repairing the door.

"Here, let me-" Rose began, starting toward him.

"I thought I said not to move?" Emmett growled as he finished screwing the hinge in place and began securing it to the doorframe. Rose froze and then took a step back to her former position.

"Is it really that difficult to control yourself?" Emmett demanded .

Rose could think of a thousand different retorts but thought better of them and remained prudently silent.

"I'm tired of this Rose, your behavior has to stop, and if that means a good old fashioned ass tanning then I will give it to you, because I am not willing to see you behave like this any longer. It would appear that I have been far too lax with you if you cannot even heed my warnings for five minutes."

Rose knew he had a point but she was not about to concede to it. "That was not a warning; it was a request, one which I chose not to follow."

"Don't play word games with me, you knew as well as I what would happen if you didn't tone down the attitude after I asked you to," Emmett said firmly .

"I knew you'd let your brothers bully you into spanking me," She retorted hotly.

"My brothers are not bullying me into anything, as well you know. I am going to spank you because you deserve it after this last week."

"Because they say I deserve it," She contradicted.

"Because _I_, as your husband, say that you deserve it," he returned, and the certainty in his voice drew her up short. "That Edward, Jasper, and quite frankly every other member of this family, agrees with me, is besides the point – and perhaps I should listen to them more because if I had you would have been over my lap weeks ago and we wouldn't be having a problem now."

She debated arguing further but the fact that Emmett thought she deserved the spanking stopped her; normally, she was of the opinion that Emmett was spanking her because her brothers coaxed him into it. The fact that this was not the case made her regret her actions much more than she would have otherwise. That said through, when he came over to take her hand and guide her to the bed she still could not bring herself to submit without a fight.

Emmett, well aware of his wife's spanking habits was already ready when she tried to twist out of his grasp and, with his size and strength giving him the advantage he managed to manover her twisting form over his lap and quickly tugged down her jeans. However, when he tried to lower her panties she wriggled so much he accidentally ended up ripping them clean off.

He started spanking the same spot repeatedly whilst saying calmly "Rose, I will move onto another spot as soon as you settle down a bit." It was not that he minded her wriggling slightly – that was natural but the amount of effort she was putting into getting free meant he had to make a concerted effort to stop her. Eventually the pain in that one spot got to her and Rose forced herself to calm down to a slight squirm. The minute Emmett noticed he moved to another spot, smacking it five times before moving on to the next. He continued in this pattern for quite some time.

"God, please stop Emmett!" she whined after three minutes of this.

"Absolutely not; I am the one who decides when you've been sufficiently spanked and I don't think that's quite yet," he said, his steady rhythm never ceasing.

Eventually Rose could no longer fight and just lay still accepting the pain she knew she deserved. Emmett knew it was then that he had made his point and stopped spanking.

"I did this because I love you Rose," he said gently, stroking her back lightly. "You need to learn better self control and next time we won't let it get as far as it did today."

She didn't respond but he knew she was listening. He kept her in position for a further twenty minutes – with Rose instead of corner time he would just let her lay over his lap, and she had once admitted that she preferred this because it allowed her to know he was still there for her despite the fact that he had been punishing her moments before.

When the time was up he helped her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his chest.

She drew in a haggard breath before saying quietly, "I am sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's alright Rose," he hushed, stroking her hair. They stood like that for a long time, just relishing the peaceful closeness.

"Alice is not going to be pleased that you tore those panties." She said with a small chuckle, breaking the silence. "It took us ages to find them."

"Knowing Alice she'll use it as an excuse for another shopping trip."

"True." Rose agreed, brushing her lips against his.

"And talking about Alice, I think you owe her, and everyone else and apology." His voice was still gentle but had the same edge to it that his earlier warning had had – it was more than a mere suggestion.

She nodded and pulled away – if she had to do it she may as well do it then and there.

First she went to Jasper and Alice's room. They would be the hardest so she wanted to get them out of the way first. Both were lounging on the bed, talking, when she entered.

She shuffled in uncomfortably and stood before them as they watched her with expectant faces. She felt a flicker of annoyance – if Alice had seen her apologizing why did she still need to do it?

She even decided to say as much when Alice answered her before she could even formulate the words, "Because my seeing it is not the same as you actually saying it."

"Oh, alright," She huffed. "Alice, Jasper, I'm sorry for the way I've behaved towards you lately."

"We accept you apology," Jasper said with a small smile and Rose nodded in gratitude.

"So, I believe we have another shopping trip to plan!" Alice said excitedly and, if she could have, Rose would've been blushing.

"I don't want to even know what you saw to know that," she said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his wife in question but she ignored him. "How's tomorrow work for you?"

**Special thx to my beta!**

**Review? **


	5. Hiding from the Consequences

**Okay, so as a thank you to all my reviewers and appology of the wait this chapter more than double the normal length and contains 2 spankings! And just to warn everyone: in this chapter the consequenses are more severe than normal. **

"Now Alice, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." Edward said firmly as Alice glared at him defiantly.

He knew that were Jasper not a good few thousand miles away on an extended hunting trip with Carlisle she would never have tried to wriggle out of a spanking, it was doubtful she would have even argued as much as she did in the first place.

Now it wasn't the argument that had Alice wanting for a spanking – the Cullen's did not expect the girls to just accept everything they said as law; they were entitled to their own opinions – what had Alice deserving a spanking was that, upon loosing her temper completely, she had sworn at him, her exact words being 'Stop being a fucking bastard Edward!' Needless to say Edward had been too shocked to respond and Alice was surprised at herself – it was rare for her to swear about anything much less for her to swear at her brother (the consequences for such behavior playing a large part in that).

When Edward had found his voice again he said quietly "Alice come here."

She didn't move.

"Now Alice, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," he said firmly.

"Edward, we're still in the middle of discussing things," she argued, in a vain attempt to distract him, ignoring the fact that she knew better.

"Well if you want we will continue the discussion later, for now _that_ discussion is on hold."

"But we need to finish things," She argued.

"We can finish it later." Edward said sternly, his voice tinged with annoyance "At this moment there are more pressing things to be dealt with. So are you going to come over here to receive your punishment for being so disrespectful willingly?"

She did not move and Edward was getting concerned – Alice never fought like this, Rosalie would but that was just what Rose was like, Alice however could normally be relied on to take her chastisement gracefully. She was also blocking her thoughts from him. He began to have a vague suspicion about the reason for her defiance but he was reluctant to test it.

"Alice this is your last chance," he warned. When she once again failed to move he decided to change tactics. "I am not going to physically force you into this, when you're ready to explain this childish behavior you can come and find me," He stated before taking off out of the house.

Alice watched him leave and was unable to justify, even to herself, why she had not just let him spank her – she knew she deserved it, but once she had refused to go to him the first time she had felt she couldn't turn back; as though giving in would contradict everything that happened. Had Jasper been here she knew she would never have fought in the first place, knowing that she would never win the battle, however with him away and only Edward here she felt she had a chance to get out of it but she refused to consider what would happen when Jasper returned home.

For the next two days Alice stayed locked in her room, embarrassed and ashamed by her behavior but unable to make herself apologize to Edward. No one intruded on her solitude and she blocked her visions, knowing that sooner or later she would be called to account for her actions.

Her reckoning came on the evening of that second day. Jasper had been intercepted by Edward on his way to the house and the whole situation was recounted to him. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"Alice!" he practically shouted from the foyer. "You will come down here this minute and explain this to me!" he did not need to specify what _this _was.

Alice knew better than to disobey Jasper, especially when he raised his voice, and quickly ran downstairs to stand before him.

Bella and Esme, who had been playing scrabble in the lounge, quickly rose to tactfully leave but Jasper stopped them. "No," he said, his gaze never leaving Alice's. "The way she handled this had allowed the whole family to become aware of her disgraceful behavior and as such she has forfeited her right to discretion." Had vampires been able to blush Alice would have been beet red.

Bella and Esme exchanged glances, debating silently; finally they went to resume their game and pointedly ignored what would follow, apparently deciding that it was best not to argue with Jasper at that moment.

Alice was still standing stock still before him.

"Explain."

She stood nervously before him, fidgeting slightly with her fingers. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out – she wasn't even sure what to say.

Jasper was quickly losing any patience he may have had as his wife stood mute before him.

"Okay," he said, reaching forward to grab her arm and yanking her towards him, turning her slightly to deliver a volley of smacks to her ass.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She half whined, half shouted, her recently acquired pride smarting from this public display.

"No, not okay in the least." Jasper said firmly "I want to know exactly why you swore at Edward in the first place; why you then refused to accept your punishment for such disrespectful behavior; and why you waited until now to apologize." He was secretly hoping that by specifying what he wanted it would help her find an answer.

"Well, I swore because I lost my temper because he was just refusing to see reason," She defended, and Jasper was literally frozen with shock – what had happened to his wife in the couple of weeks he'd been away? She never behaved like this, and she never tried to defend something she knew was wrong, nor was she normally so prideful so as not want to admit her mistakes.

"You're really are making this hard on yourself," he warned. "As it is you have a week of spankings ahead of you, do you really want me to add more?" he asked

Alice inwardly shivered at that – Jasper would normally, at most, only sentence her to two or three punishment days. She decided that the truth was her best choice (Jasper could always tell if she lied anyway).

"Well at first I thought that by refusing I might be able to get out of the spanking." Jaspers jaw nearly dropped. "and afterwards it seemed that to give in would make my refusal pointless."

"So you tried to avoid a punishment you were well aware you deserved?" Jasper asked quietly, his tone already alerting Alice that worse was to come, but she knew better than to ignore the question. She dipped her head in silent agreement.

That was the end of Jaspers restraint. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to the living room couch, opposite to where Bella and Esme were studiously ignoring them. He sat down and quickly pulled her over his lap.

The position was comforting to Alice; she knew she was about to be punished, but she also knew she deserved it and that it would help to clean the slate as nothing else could, the regret she had been holding onto the last couple of days increased tenfold as the full knowledge of Jaspers disappointment at her actions made itself known. Alice was rarely embarrassed by being spanked in front of the family – she and Rose had gone through it numerous time, as would Bella over time – but her suddenly acquired pride that day made her more self-conscious than normal.

Jasper quickly flipped up her skirt and pulled down her panties, baring her to the world. He immediately began spanking with a one-two tempo, alternating each smack and covering the whole area within 15 seconds. Alice didn't bother wriggling, but lay as still as possible as Jasper worked the area thrice over. Unable to stop herself any longer Alice began to squirm slightly, letting out the occasional exclamation as he moved his attention to her sensitive upper thighs.

"You do not try to avoid chastisement by behaving like a brat," he lectured "especially when you know it is deserved," he said, adding an extra hard smack for emphasis. His spanks now completely focused on her thighs and she could no longer force herself to lay still and began to wriggle as the sting built. "And the fact that you did not even try to apologize to Edward for over 48 hours, long after you had calmed down makes your behavior ten times worse. I don't know where this sudden pride came from but you can send it back because I will not tolerate it. I expected better from you."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut as phantom tears pricked them. She hated disappointing Jasper, especially when she knew better, not to mention the fire he was quickly building in her ass and thighs.

He continued to spank her for a further three and a half minutes before stopping and gently rubbing the abused area for a few moments, the familiar situation helping to calm his emotions.

He gently helped Alice up, immediately pulling her in for a hug and readjusting her panties and letting her skirt fall back into place as he did so. "You know I love you?" he whispered into her ear.

"I've never doubted it," She replied honestly – she never had doubted his love.

He quickly moved her to face a nearby wall, shielding her front from the others with his body until she was in position before moving behind her and delivering a further four smacks, causing her to gasp as the fire reignited.

He would normally have taken her up to the bedroom then to deal with things more fully but this time he did not feel it necessary, instead he went to converse with Edward whilst she considered her situation. There was no doubt she was deeply regretting the whole situation and silently berating herself for being so idiotic about things.

"Edward," Jasper said, going over to where he was leaning against the doorframe of the sitting room. "Can we talk inside?" he asked, pausing to look back at his wife and adding "No rubbing darlin'." Before leading Edward to the kitchen – he knew Alice wouldn't dare disobey him over something that trivial after all that had happened.

Once in the kitchen he turned to Edward, "After her corner time I'm going to send her to you for her punishment."

"Jasper, I don't know if that's a good idea – I mean, let her wait a few hours."

"No, she's delayed this far too long as it is."

"But – I mean the spanking you just gave her was already severe…"

"Not by my standards." Jasper said dismissively – Alice has had much more severe spankings in the past, he had no doubt that Alice could handle another spanking after a short corner time.

"I don't know…" Edward said indecisively.

"Look, I told you this now to insure that you would be able to deliver a proper spanking to her and not lessen it because of the one she just received, if you can't do that then the whole thing is pointless and I'd rather we make another plan."

"What do you consider a proper spanking?" he asked cautiously, this had been something they never fully agreed on.

"Let me rephrase, will you be able to deliver the spanking you would have given her had I not just spanked her?"

"She's your mate, if you're okay with this then I will do it," Edward said honestly – he still felt it severe but he knew Jasper was right about Alice having received much worse spankings from his hand than the one he had just delivered and as such was fairly confident she could handle a second spanking so soon after the first.

"I'm okay with it, but I recommend you decide now just what her punishment will be before I send her along to prevent your sympathy from lessening her reprimand."

Edward nodded, "Okay. I'll be in my room." He said as he left and Jasper returned to the sitting room to discover Esme and Bella had left Alice alone. He took a seat on the couch facing her as he waited out the rest of her hour in the corner.

Finally he called her out of the corner. She ran quickly over to him and curled up on his lap, feeling lighter than she had since the whole thing had begun – she knew her punishment was not over but this had been the first step to making amends.

He hugged her tightly. "Alright Love," he said softly, stroking her spiky hair, "in a minute you need to go up to see Edward."

She sniffled but didn't argue; she knew it was something she needed to do, and, as had been Jaspers plan, her time in the corner had let her mentally prepare herself and work through her pride. He gave her an extra tight hug in support before gently nudging her to her feet.

She kissed him deeply before pulling away and walking reluctantly upstairs.

"Bella, this really has nothing to do with you, now we can discuss things later if you wish but I need to deal with Alice first," Edward said as he opened the door to admit Alice just as she reached out to knock.

"Careful Eddy, the last time you suggested postponing a discussion it landed us here," Alice warned playfully before Bella could respond.

Edward half grinned to himself, pleased to see that Alice was back to herself, and once again able to make jokes despite the fact she was about to receive her second spanking in under two hours.

That grin fell when she added, "And this time Jazz won't be in a position to end the impasse."

He knew she hadn't intended for it to come out as bitchily as it did but he still spun her around to deliver six blistering smacks. She may not have realized it but that hit a nerve – this whole thing with Alice had made him wonder that, if it had been Bella, would he have been able to pull her into line like Jasper had with Alice or would he ultimately have given in?

He then glanced back at Bella who still had disapproval written all over her face and reconsidered asking her to leave. Instead he turned to Alice and said, "Shall we go to your room?"

She nodded, casting a glance to Bella and making a mental note to speak with her later, she would have preferred to speak with Bella before her punishment but she knew Jasper would not put up with her delaying the spanking further, no matter the reason.

Once in Alice and Jaspers room Edward went to sit on the end of the bed while Alice stood by the far wall.

"Edward, I'm sorry for my comment just now," She said quietly.

He glanced up at her dolefully, "But what if you're right?"

"I'm not," she disagreed. "To begin with Bella is not me so I doubt she would be so stupid as to behave as I have. Secondly, do you really think Esme or Carlisle would have put up with my behavior had they not known Jasper would deal with me when he returned, and finally, had you not known Jasper would come and take control of everything you would have eventually done something yourself or you and Emmett and Rose would have tag-teamed me, each one would be trying to convince me to accept what I knew was right. As long as you are justified, and she knows you to be justified, the family will always support you, as passively or actively as necessary." She assured him

"Thank,." he mumbled with a small smile.

"Anytime," she replied, returning the smile..

Edward let out a sigh as he turned his attention to the reason for their meeting. "So I guess we should get down to business," he said by way of introducing the topic. He readjusted himself so that he was seated in a better position before Alice quickly draped herself over his lap.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and patted her backside lightly asking, "So, why are we here?"

"I swore at you, which was disrespectful and rude, and then refused to accept chastisement for doing so, even though I knew I was in the wrong."

"Correct," he agreed, lifting his hand and bringing it down in an arc to collide with her denim clad rear. She let out a small gasp as the smack once again reignited the almost doused fire in her ass. Edward continued to spank as she wriggled futilely, though she was severely thankful that, unlike Jasper, Edward did not mind if she squirmed, not to mention the fact that he restricted himself to her bottom, completely ignoring her thighs, the area Jasper had concentrated on.

After about seventy smacks Edward stopped and, after he gave her permission, Alice rose from her position and stood before him. From Edward, this was a rather severe punishment, but still it was only about half the number of smacks she had received from Jasper downstairs.

"I'm sorry I swore at you and for all the trouble I gave you afterwards," she said sincerely.

"I accept your apology and as far as I'm concerned this incident is in the past," Edward said seriously and Alice indicated her agreement.

He rose and they hugged for a few seconds before Edward left to return to his, still fuming, wife.

"Alright love?" Jasper asked as he entered the room a couple of minutes later to find his wife lying on her stomach on the bed. She smiled tiredly at him and nodded – it had been a long evening for her.

Jasper went to sit beside her, as she shifted to lean against his chest. She relaxed against him, a feeling of contentment washing over her.

"Darlin', you remember what I said earlier?" he asked gently.

She nodded, "That I had a week of spankings coming?" she said in a small voice.

Jasper sighed. He hated having to punish her, especially when it was drawn out over a period of time, but he was not going to risk her ever behaving so foolishly prideful again.

"Mmm-hmm ." he replied. She shivered slightly but didn't bother to argue with him – she knew it was fair, and that he would never punish her more than he felt she deserved, but she still dreaded it - a week of spankings meant receiving a spanking each morning for seven days. Luckily, the one benefit of being a vampire was that in the eight or so hours between spankings she healed so that one spankings did not compound on the other.

"I just don't know why you suddenly became so prideful," he murmured quietly, and she knew he was not chastising her but genuinely wanted an answer.

"Me neither," she admitted, "I just suddenly felt I couldn't give in and I knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to make me."

"Are you still feeling like that?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, "Only a little."

"Well, you'll be able to work through that feeling this week," he reminded her. "I think it comes from you doing whatever you want for two weeks without consequences, without me here to ensure you behave," he said, half teasing, half serious.

"Mmm," She agreed. "But it's not like everyone else would let me get too out of hand." She added.

"They let you lock yourself in a room for two days to avoid a spanking," he reminded her. "I'm pretty sure that falls into the 'letting you get out of hand' category."

She didn't argue that point.

"Sorry you had to come home to this," she apologized, twisting around to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, "I never did get a chance to welcome you home properly," she added breathily, moving to straddle him and deepening this kiss.

They were interrupted from their make-out session by the sound of angry voices echoing down the hallway.

"Damn it!" Alice exclaimed, pulling away as Jasper gave her a warning smack for the language. "I meant to talk to Bella before she and Edward got into it."

She started to move off of Jaspers lap but his arms around her waist stopped her. "Let them work it out first," he suggested, nuzzling her neck.

She sighed and gave in as a vision overtook her for a second, "He'll leave in about five minutes and she'll need about ten minutes more to calm down enough to listen to me," She relayed to Jasper.

"I can do fifteen minutes," Jasper whispered seductively, nipping her neck lightly before rolling them over so his body was poised over hers. She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Meanwhile the argument in Edward's room continued to rage. Bella had been furious that Edward had still decided to spank Alice after what Jasper had put her through. Bella had never seen anyone receive such a hard spanking as the one that Jasper had delivered to Alice (not that she had seen that many, but had compared to how sore her own experiences had been, and her experiences had not been even half of the severity of Alice's, she could only imagine what torment Alice had been in).

Edward had returned to the room to find Bella standing there with a look of disgust on her face. "How could you possibly feel okay with what you just did?" she had asked quietly.

"Because I know she knew deserved it and I also know I have not done her any lasting harm."

"Edward, she had already received a spanking not more than an hour before."

Technically it had been an hour and a half he thought but decided not to point that out. "That spanking was not for what she said to me, and the soreness from it had almost fully healed by the time she came up to see me. But you already know that, so what's the real issue here?" he asked.

"It's just so…harsh," she said explained honestly, and deep down that scared her.

"So you think that I was too firm with her?" he asked.

"No, I think that if you had been the only person to punish her today then it would have been appropriate, but your spanking as well as Jaspers was overkill."

"What happens between Jasper and Alice is their own business. Jasper told me not to take that into account and I didn't."

"Well you should have." she retorted.

"Jasper's her husband and mate, if he tells me to punish her regardless of his punishment, as long as I can find no serious objection I will do so."

"No serious objection?" Bella repeated incredulously.

"No, and if you need any more proof then why did Alice consent to it if I really was in the wrong? Why didn't she just tell me she felt it was unfair or fight me?"

"Why would she fight if she knew it would do no good?" Bella demanded at which point Edward threw up his hands in frustration and stormed out – he would talk to his wife once they had both calmed down; also, he hoped Alice would have a chance to speak with her before he returned.

Sure enough ten minutes after Edward left and Bella had calmed down slightly, there was a knock sounded at the door.

"Bella, can we talk?" Alice asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Why do you even bother asking Alice?" Bella replied irritably "If you want to talk there's no way I'll get out of it."

"It's polite to ask first," Alice huffed, slightly offended, as she went to sit across from Bella on the bed.

"Alice, I'm sorry about Edward," Bella said as soon as Alice was settled

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Alice demanded.

"Well, I mean, he shouldn't have…" she trailed off, uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't have spanked me?" Alice asked and Bella nodded. "Of course he should have. I swore at him, not to mention my behavior afterwards."

"But Alice, Jasper had already spanked you."

"Bella, whether Jazz spanked me or not is beside the point. I deserved to be spanked _by Edward _since it was toward _him_ I behaved as I did. Just because Jasper feels that as my husband he too should punish me since my behavior indirectly defies him, has no bearing on my punishment from Edward."

"Alice, that's such an old fashioned, medieval way of thinking."

"Well old-fashioned, I'll give you, but I think medieval is a bit of an exaggeration," she replied lightly. "Jasper and my relationship is more traditional than most these days but you have to remember the era he comes from. Why do you have such a problem with this whole thing?" she asked, even though she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"It's just… when you first told me about this lifestyle… well I never…I don't want a relationship like that."

"And that's fine," Alice assured her. "No one is expecting it of you. Your relationship with Edward is different from mine and Jazz and we all understand that. I know Edward does not expect the same from you as Jazz does from me."

"But…what if, over time, he does?" she questioned, and this really worried her – she was never the sort of person who could happily settle down to be the idealized housewife. "What if he sees the sort of wife you are to Jasper and wishes he had the same thing?"

"Bella, he married _you _not me. And he knows what sort of person you are. If he wanted a wife like me he would never have married you in the first place because, no offence, but you are clearly not like me. Edward would never punish you for being yourself or for doing something you didn't know was wrong," She said, touching on what was really bothering Bella. "Jasper and I have had so many years together that I know exactly what he expects of me and exactly what is crossing the line in his eyes. Over time you will discover what Edward expects of you but until then you won't be punished for ignorance. "

Alice had told Bella this once before but the reminder mollified her. "But that's what Jasper did to you," Bella pointed out. "You refused to allow Edward to spank you so Jasper forced you to agree to it by spanking you first."

Understanding washed over Alice as she realized where Bella's fear was coming from. "I would have agreed to let Edward spank me eventually and deep down I knew I should have let him do so in the first place. Jasper just nudged me along. If I truly had a heartfelt objection to being punished he never would have spanked me, neither of them would have, Even in our more traditional relationship Jazz would never force me against my will."

"How can you know that?" Bella demanded, "How do you know they would've listened to you and not just held you down and spanked you anyway?"

"Two reasons. One is that I trust them. I trust Jasper and Edward, and Emmett, and Carlisle, and Esme. If I didn't I would never be able to bring myself to submit in the first place. And two is that there have been times when I have had a genuine objection to being spanked and never have any of them ever made me go through with it."

This admission surprised Bella. "Like when?" she asked

"Like when you and I went to save Edward from the Volturi." She said, using an example Bella would already be familiar with. "Once we were home Edward initially wanted to spank me for putting you in danger by allowing you to come with me."

"But that was my choice, besides even you said only I would have been able to get close enough to stop him." Bella interrupted. Alice held up her hands to stop Bella from going into a full on rant.

"I agree. I felt it wasn't fair to expect me to do anything other than try and save my brother using any method possible, that it was your choice to come with me and that he couldn't expect me to stop you when his life hung in the balance. I explained this to him and we discussed it, ultimately he agreed and didn't punish me." She related, omitting that Jazz on the other hand had spanked her that day – but that was for lying to him and a different matter entirely.

"But what if he hadn't agreed with you?" she asked.

"I honestly believe even if he hadn't agreed he still wouldn't have spanked me – he's not that sort of person. Even if he had still tried, the rest of the family would have stopped him. But Bella, you're not thinking properly. I know this lifestyle is new to you but you're forgetting the people that we are talking about here. Do you really feel any of us would physically force you into something?"

Bella considered that and she knew the answer was no.

"Alright," Bella conceded. "I don't think they would physically force me, but its more than that, it's the severity. I don't think I'd be able to go through a spanking like the one you received from Jasper just now. What if I agree to a spanking but then I had to go through something like that?"

"Well first you need to understand that the spanking Jasper gave me was not particularly harsh by his standards. Jasper has always been very strict with me and his spankings are more severe than anyone else in the family. I don't mind that and I am used to it. Edward does not have the same expectations for you as Jazz does for me so I doubt he would ever expect you to submit to two spankings in two hours." Alice could see Bella was relieved by this, "But that said, I wont lie and say you will never be spanked as severely as Jasper spanked me because, in all likelihood you will be at some point in your eternal life with us. When it comes to the severity of a punishment you have to have confidence in the judgment of whoever's delivering the spanking since it's the one thing you don't get a say in."Alice said bluntly and Bella appreciated her frankness. "Ultimately this lifestyle comes down to one thing," Alice continued, "trust."

Alice then rose quietly and left to give Bella some time to think everything over, and over time she came to see Alice's point of view.

The next morning Edward and Bella were getting ready for school when they heard the telltale sound of flesh against flesh echoing through the house. She stopped to look at Edward in alarm, already well aware of which couple was creating the noise.

"I thought the whole thing was over, what else could Alice have done in the last six hours to deserve another spanking?" she exclaimed quietly.

"Didn't you hear what Jasper said yesterday about Alice getting a week of spankings?" he asked in surprise.

"I thought it was an expression."

"No, if Jasper says something like that he means it." Edward said as he went over to hug his wife reassuringly. After he had gotten back from his run they had talked and he had discovered how much Alice's punishment had cause Bella to worry that she would do something to deserve similar consequences. "Love, Jasper's the only one of us who believes in giving multiple spankings for one incident and he has only ever done that with Alice. You'll never be expected to submit to more than one spanking for one thing," he said soothingly.

She leant into him and knew he meant it.

**So, Review? **


	6. Fantastic Head

**So the new chapter is ready! Extra special thanks to my beta! **

Rose was in an absolute fury – that much was clear even before she joined her family for lunch in the school cafeteria. She practically exuded rage from her very pores. And anyone who knew Rose knew that when she was in this state, it was best to duck for cover.

Emmett was trailing behind her .

"How that ridiculous woman was allowed to teach here in the first place I'll never know!" she huffed as she dumped her bag beside her chair before sitting down heavily.

"What happened?" Jasper asked curiously from across the table.

"She…" Rose began to explain when she overheard the conversation of Francis Tyler and Gabi Winkleton at the next table:

"I mean, I really don't see why Emmett would want to spend his time with her when there are so many other girls out there." Gabi whispered, casting sidelong glances at the Cullen's table.

"Leave it Rose," Emmett murmured quietly, placing a arm around her waist.

"I know, she's always in such a foul mood, she probably just gives good head," Francis replied.

All the Cullen's were now listening in but none moved – they were used to people talking about them behind their backs and refused to let it get to them. However, Rosalie, already pissed was not in the mood to just let it be and Emmett's arm tightened around her as he felt her tense.

"Mm-hmm, she is a slut." Gabi agree,. "but she must be a hell of a good one to make up for being such a bitch."

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice – I mean everyone knows that some strange things go on at the Cullen house, maybe his foster parents force him to go out with her," Francis suggested .

"Rose, leave it," Emmett said sternly, but he was a second too late and Rose was already striding to their table.

Emmett grabbed her arm, forcing her to spin around and look at him, "It's not worth it," he told her firmly but too quietly for anyone but the family to hear, "come sit back down." It was definitely not a request, and he saw her eyes flash at his words. Making a decision she'd later regret she yanked her arm from his grasp and strode to the table.

"For your information, I give fantastic head," She said calmly, as though they were discussing a term paper, to their shocked faces, people from the surrounding tables turned to look. "But I think calling me a slut is a little rich coming from you Gabi, especially given how many guys you've slept with . I mean, I've only been with one - The one I am with now. Can you say the same thing?"

Emmett was behind her now, tugging her arm to try pulling her away "Let's go," he hissed. Her gaze flicked to his for a millisecond and she ignored the warning in his eyes, before returning to Francis.

"And for your information, I have never in my life had to force a guy to have sex with me – something I don't think you can honestly boast - the name Mark Randing springs to mind."

Rosalie felt a surge of satisfaction as the color drained from their faces before finally allowing Emmett to lead her away from the table, the family following behind and Frances watching in mute shock, before finally choking out "Bitch!"

"Rose, don't-" Emmett said as Rose spun around, determined to, at the very least, slap the girl. The others uttered similar sentiments as they stood closer together in order to prevent her from returning to the pair.

Rose glared at them for a couple of seconds before deciding it was not worth it, turning back to the door and flouncing out of the cafeteria.

Once in the outside corridor the others relaxed a little but Jasper and Alice remained near the door in case Rose decided to try return to the cafeteria. She didn't, instead choosing to stride in the opposite direction, wanting to be alone. Emmett followed, finally catching her by the arm and spinning her around to look at him.

She was about to protest but hesitated when she saw how cross he was. "It's obvious we have things to discuss," he hissed quietly as a group of teenagers hurried past them, "but that can wait until later, right now I just want you to tell Mrs. Green that you're not feeling well, and go home and to cool off."

She opened her mouth to make a smart retort but he interrupted, "I would reconsider what you're about to say," he said, knowing her well enough to guess she wouldn't just go meekly, "I'm not above putting you over my knee here and now." And given how infuriated he was she did not doubt his words – Emmett may normally be the most loving and fun person to be around, but it was never wise to test him when he was in this sort of mood. So, instead of arguing, she made do with spinning on her heel and stalking away.

Returning home Rosalie entered the house to find Esme arranging flowers in a vase.

"Rosalie, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Rosalie assured her, already regretting going home instead of hunting.

"Well, if nothing were wrong you would still be at school," Esme pointed out as Rosalie started to ascend the stairs.

Sighing, Rosalie stopped and turned to face her mother over the banister. "I nearly lost my temper with this girl at school," she admitted, knowing Esme would not drop the subject until she knew.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked, thinking if she needed to call the school, or start packing up the house.

"She's fine, I didn't hit her or anything, I just responded to some of her comments."

"Oh, then why…"

"Emmett sent me home to calm down," she explained, ignoring the wave of embarrassment, not only at being sent home but also from her earlier behavior.

"I see," Esme commented.

Suddenly Rose couldn't stand the thought of sitting around at home for the next two hours waiting for Emmett. "I'm going to go for a run, if I'm not back in time for Emmett, tell him he'll know where to find me."

Esme was about to tell her it would be better for Rosalie to stay home before changing her mind – Emmett was not Jasper who, when he said go home he literally meant for Alice stay in the house, and if Rosalie stayed in the house she'd probably get so frustrated being cooped up that she'd do something to land her into trouble with either Esme or Carlisle as well. So instead she nodded and watched her daughter proceed to sprint back out the front door.

Rosalie had always enjoyed running, the rhythmic movement giving her time to clear her head and think through things. All too soon her feet began to sprint along the familiar path to the cave she and Emmett frequented at the base of the local mountain ranges. Glancing down at her watch she saw that already an hour and a half had gone by and it would not be long before Emmett joined her.

Sitting in the mouth of the cave she let her thoughts turn to his arrival. She knew he was upset with her for disobeying him, especially in front of the rest of the family but at the time she couldn't seem to help herself. Plus, he didn't understand how humiliating she found obeying him in front of others, like she was a petulant child who could not think for herself. She was still pondering this when he arrived.

"Hey," he greeted her, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed slightly at this sign that he had calmed down. "Would you like to tell me what happened today?" he questioned.

"You heard," she muttered, knowing this was not what he was referring to. "I just got fed up with everyone always talking about me like I'm some common trollop."

"That's not what I meant," he replied calmly. "I want to know why you didn't listen to me when I told you to sit back down."

"I was too annoyed to think straight," She lied flawlessly.

"No, you weren't," he argued – he had seen it in her eyes a second before she moved from his grasp – this was as much about defying him as it was about refuting Gabi and Francis's words. "You were just being too prideful to do as I asked."

"It's not like I have to obey your every word Emmett," She answered hotly, disliking the ring of truth around his words.

"No, you don't have to obey me if you don't agree with me," He clarified – that was the agreement they made at the very start of their relationship. "But I would like to know what exactly you disagreed with?"

"I disagreed with you wanting those girls to just get away with insulting me."

"That's the second time you've lied to me," Emmett pointed out in a slightly sharper tone. "I know you better than that."

"Oh, you know what, just put me over your knee and get this over with!" she exclaimed, she had thought she'd want to talk but now they were doing that she would rather just have it all over and done with. "We both know where this is leading and why you're doing it so why bother talking more?"

She could see his jaw clench and expression harden at her words.

"I am not going to spank you until I find out the true reason for your defiance, and don't start sprouting crap about not agreeing with me," He snapped.

"Fine," She retorted, raising her voice slightly, "I don't like being treated like a child, like I cannot think for myself."

"Rosalie, it was never my intention to imply you could not think for yourself. You were angry and I know that when you get angry you behave rashly. All I was trying to do was avoid a scene."

"And in so doing you embarrass me," She replied angrily.

"How?" Emmett asked, not understanding this logic – it was incomprehensible for someone like Emmett, who so rarely got embarrassed about anything, to see how something as simple as being told to sit down was embarrassing, and it hadn't even been loud enough for anyone but the family to hear.

She let out a quiet sigh, already knowing that this was not something Emmett could understand. "It just is," She said quietly.

Meeting her gaze he could see this was just something they'd have to agree to disagree on and decided to move the conversation along. "I see, well either way, embarrassed or not, you should still have listened to me."

Emmett waited for Rosalie to reply, sighing when she remained silent. "Rosie, you knew the consequences when you chose to disobey me," he reminded her, putting his arm around her waist and guiding her over his lap, pleased to see that she didn't fight him. Reaching around her he undid her jeans, tugging them down to her knees. She let out a small murmur of protest as he hooked his fingers into her panties waistband, which Emmett ignored, gently pulling them down to meet her jeans.

He patted her bottom lightly before lifting his arm and bringing it down with a smack. Rose jumped slightly at the impact but otherwise remained silent, resigned to her punishment. She would never admit it aloud but she was secretly pleased that she could atone for her behavior towards Emmett.

Emmett continued to deliver smack after smack with steady rhythm, slowly building a fire in her behind. As the fire built, she began to buck, kicking her legs slightly and letting out exclamations each time skin met skin, his relentless rhythm making the spanking seem endless.

Deciding she had had enough, Emmett began progressively lightening the smacks until he was only rubbing her posterior.

Rose relaxed as the spanking finished, enjoying the feel of his cool fingers on her stinging backside. Eventually she tired of laying there and let out a quiet huff, which Emmett, upon hearing, helped her up.

She moved to sit between his legs, leaning her back against his chest as he placed his arms around her. "So," Emmett asked quietly as he gently kissed her neck, "Are you going to listen to me next time?"

She nodded, and Emmett knew it was as much of an agreement as he could hope to get.

"You have to admit it though, their faces were priceless." Rose chuckled after a moment, breaking the silence.

"I'll give you that." Emmett agreed with a laugh as he dipped his head to kiss the top of her head. "I love you." He said honestly, still smiling at her comment.

"I love you too." She murmured, turning her head and pressing her lips against his, kissing him meaningfully.

"Now about this 'fantastic head' you give," Emmett asked, breaking off the kiss, a playful smile gracing his face "Any chance of me experiencing it again?"

A mischievous smile was already tugging at Rose's lips as her fingers obligingly flittered to his zip.

**So, what did you think? Please REVIEW!**

**I'm also in desperate need of new ideas for this story, so if you have any suggestions please let me know! (I mainly need idea's for reasons for someone to get into trouble/ conversations and issues arising between the characters)**

**Also, I feel like I should clarify that just because the other Cullen's stopped Rose from retorting to Francis it does not mean that they were not affected by the comment, they just knew that it was not a good idea to cause a scene about it. **

**Look forward to your comments ;-) **

**P.S. I've often found I often have more idea's for one-shots than I actually have time to write (excluding those inbetween times when I have no ideas at all ;) so I've started a new forum where people can post their ideas and have other authors make them into stories. The forum is specifically for spanking stories but they can be any fandom and any pairings. My hope is that this will also lend inspiration to those authors who want to write spanking fics but are running low on idea's! Access it through: .net/forum/Spanking_Story_Suggestiosns/77026/**


	7. It's Not Your Place

**Thank you for all your suggestions and reviews! Quite a few of you asked to see one of the boys get spanked, so here you go: **

"Jasper, could you come here for a moment." Carlisle's voice echoed through the almost empty house to where Jasper and Alice were sitting in the lounge. The others had gone out on a hunting trip so they were the only ones in the house. Jasper looked up from his book and exchanged a glance with Alice – every Cullen 'kid' knew that _that _tone in Carlisle's voice meant trouble.

Alice gave a small shrug to indicate she didn't know what it was about, but cast him a sympathetic look all the same. "You want me to go?" she asked him quietly– she knew Jasper didn't like her listening in when he got punished for something, not that she particularly liked listening either.

He shook his head.

"_Now_ Jasper, if you don't mind." Carlisle's voice called again and Jasper sighed, rising and giving Alice a kiss on the forehead before quickly heading up to the office. Alice sunk back into the couch to wait.

Knocking on the door, Jasper waited for permission to enter, not sure what this could be about. Receiving permission, Jasper opened the door to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk looking grim.

"Jasper," Carlisle greeted him, and Jasper nodded in response, going to take a seat opposite his father. "I was wondering if you might care to explain to me why I got a call from the school principal, claiming that you've been bullying the other students."

"I honestly don't know Carlisle." Jasper said truthfully. "Did they tell you who made the complaint?"

"John Valenski."

Recognition flooded through Jasper as he remembered the guy from a few days before.

"Oh, him – he didn't know how to take the hint that Alice was not available." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Jasper was suddenly aware he was in dangerous waters. "I didn't bully him – maybe intimidated him a little so he would back off, but I don't consider it bullying."

"Well, unfortunately for you, the school does. But I'd like to know what you thought that was you were doing in the first place? You were reported to have growled at him; you were seen standing outside the gym when you did not have classes there; and you actually accosted him before he went into a class you shared saying, 'Don't even think about her again'. I thought that we all agreed that we'd let the girls rebuff the boys if someone was interested in them, because it would avoid situations like this?"

"I just didn't want him bothering her," Jasper answered knowing his excuse was flimsy at the least.

Alice was his and no human upstart was going to continue his advances on his wife without some undue stress from his own version of southern pride. Okay, he was breaking the rule but this was his woman, his father should understand. Shouldn't he?

"I understand your emotions, but you know the rule – it was not your place to rebuff him." Carlisle said sternly. Japer wanted to argue – he was her husband after all, of course it was his place, but he also knew that Carlisle had a point: they had all agreed on the rule, so he should have abided by it.

"You're right," Jasper agreed reluctantly "I should have just let Alice take care of the boy ."

"I managed to assure your principal that I would handle this at home so there will not be any further ramifications, provided there are no repeats of the incidents." Carlisle explained "I think you understand what has to happen now?"He prompted, indicating that Jasper should get into position.

Jasper rose from his seat and stoically moved to lean over the edge of Carlisle's desk, and even though he accepted that he deserved this, he still had to fight down the urge to try and argue his way out of a punishment. Here he was defending his wife's honour and getting ready to be spanked like a child. Life could be so unfair sometimes.

Once he was in position Carlisle stood and moved around his desk to stand behind Jasper. Placing a hand on his shoulder in support, before quickly tugging down Jaspers pants and beginning to spank – Carlisle wasn't one to draw a punishment out longer than he had to.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jasper tried to take the spanking as stoically as possible, barely even flinching – if he could endure Maria's punishments, he reasoned, as he always did, a spanking would be nothing by comparison, and physically it wasn't, but, as always, there was something about being spanked by your father, knowing he was disappointed in you, and knowing the pain it caused him to punish you, even if it was for your own good, that made this a hundred times worse than anything Maria had ever done to him. He could not help the sob that crossed his lips as he felt Carlisle's apparent heartbreak at having to punish his son..

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jasper let out another quiet sob and a whimper to indicate he had had enough. Carlisle stopped after about a minute, he knew how difficult it was for any of the boys to stand idly by while guys hit on their wives, especially for Jasper, who could feel their lust and Edward, who could 'hear' their fantasies – he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it if he and Esme were in their position.

"When you're ready, son."Carlisle said, giving Jaspers shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning to apparently examine some papers, allowing Jasper a chance to stand, compose himself and readjust his pants.

Sensing Jasper was ready, Carlisle turned his attention back to him. "So next time can I trust you to let Alice fend off her own admirers and you stick to fending off your own?" He asked sternly, but not unkindly.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "Yes sir, I promise to do my best." He sniffed

"Okay then." Carlisle said, moving to give Jasper hug.

"I love you son, you do know that don't you?" Carlisle asked mostly for his own benefit. He hated spanking his boys although he would not hesitate to do it.

"I love you to Car.. I mean Dad," Jasper replied and sent him his full emotional power to show him just how much. Carlisle beamed at the obvious show of affection from his most sensitive son. He rustled his son's hair and gently pushed him out the door with a sigh.

Jasper headed back downstairs. Alice looked up to the door as her husband entered, looking sheepish. She got up and went to give him a peck on the lips, leading him back to the couch. He gasped quietly as he seated himself on his well spanked bottom.

"And you complain I break the rules when it could have been avoided." She chided lightly, her back against his chest.

"You do, but I never said I didn't." He replied, smiling "Besides, you shouldn't have to handle creeps like John Valenski."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He's not a creep, he's just a boy that has a crush."

"Mmm, I guess I shouldn't blame the guy," Jasper murmured, as he began kissing her neck. "You are extremely desirable."

She let out a pleased giggle and moved to straddle his thighs, allowing him to capture her lips in his for a few moments before breaking the kiss and putting a hand on his chest to stop him from continuing to ravish her.

"In the future," she said seriously, "let me take care of it, please?"

He watched her evenly but did not reply, not willing to agree to something he knew he probably wouldn't be able to abide by.

"Over-protective fool," she sighed, smiling before allowing his lips to continue their assault.

**So I know I told some of you I didn't really want to do parental spankings just yet, especially with the boys, and I still dont, but I caved and decided to do one. My Beta deserves extra special mention for this chapter - her suggestions improved the chapter tremendiously! **

**As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts (i.e. PLEASE REVIEW ;) and I'm curious to know which are your favorite spanking pairings so far? (or any I haven't done yet that you'd like to see) **


	8. Holding your Tongue

**So a lot of you asked for another Jasper/Bella spanking, and your wish is my command, here you go: **

**(P.S. For anyone wondering this is after Bella changed - I know I didn't do a chapter on her conversion, but it has already happened)**

Today was not my day. When I headed out for school this morning I didn't need Alice's psychic abilities to tell me that today would not be a good day.

_To start with, Edward would be away on some job shadowing program the school had started so I didn't even have his company to improve my mood. Then, in Spanish, we started a new book set and I was the lucky student elected to read the first few pages aloud as we waited for the bell to ring. As if to make a bad day worse I had to put up with the snide remarks from what felt like almost every girl in the school about how Edward was using any excuse to get away from me for a few hour., And to top it all off, that afternoon when I was sitting on the couch finishing my homework, Alice plopped down next to me and announced: _

"I'm going to throw a party!"

"What's it for this time?" I asked without interest – the last thing I felt like dealing with today was Alice making plans for yet another party.

"Halloween. I know they're kinda clichéd but I've never done one before and it would have a great sense of irony if we all dressed as vampires," She chatted excitedly.

""Yeah, very ironic," I muttered, annoyed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Oh nothing much," I replied sarcastically, "I just had one of the most awful days ever, to make it worse Edward won't be home until later and now you've just informed me you're planning yet another party - I really don't think I can put up with your enthusiasm over a party on top of everything else."

I already felt a little bad about snapping at her but my temper was currently on a very short leash.

"Well I get having a bad day but I don't see how my suggesting a party affects it," she said, sounding hurt.

"You get having a bad day; Eternally happy and excitable Alice?" I scoffed.

"That's not fai,." She said quietly, pursing her lips and heading upstairs without another word. I knew what I said had hurt her but would apologise later.

-)-)-)-)(-(-(-(-

JPOV

As soon as I entered the house I could sense Alice's distress and immediately made my way up to our room.

"Alice, love, what happened?" I asked as I found her seated on our bed with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's nothing important," she replied quietly, forcing a small smile. I went to the bed and sat in front of her.

"It's not nothing," I said firmly – anything that upset Alice was more than nothing.

"It's silly really," I watched her carefully; there was only two possible reasons for Alice not to want to tell me something, one was it would cause me distress or two was it would get someone else into trouble. I was inclined to go with the latter.

"It's not silly," I corrected her, putting my hand under her chin and tilting her head up, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know why it's even bothering me so much – I mean, I'm used to Rosalie being short tempered, but Bella doesn't normally talk to me that way."

"What way?" I was starting to get annoyed with her evasiveness, and with Bella for whatever she had said that had upset Alice so.

"Well, She just sort of snapped at me when I went to talk to her about the Halloween party I'm planning - first about how talking about the party would somehow make her bad day worse and then about me always being happy and enthusiastic."

"I see," I was already planning on what I would 'say' to Bella about this.

"Don't give her a hard time about it," Alice beseeched me, grabbing my hand as I made to move off the bed.

"She can't just be allowed to talk to you that way without consequences, and I know for a fact she's already been warned about not letting her temper get the best of her by Edward and I warned her about being rude to you the last time I spanked her." I reminded my wife gently.

Alice continued to look upset but did not argue any further so I climbed off the bed, gave Alice a kiss and made my way upstairs.

"Bella?" I called, as I knocked on her door.

"Not now Jasper," was the response I got, so I knocked again.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you," I heard her moving around for a moment before the door swung open.

"I don't need you to tell me I shouldn't have snapped at Alice, I already feel bad about it," she said hotly, standing in the doorway, "so if that is all I'd like to get back to my book, okay?"

She didn't really think she was going to get away with that attitude did she? I immediately took a hold of her upper arm and marched her into the room.

"No, that was not all; and it's not okay," I informed her.

"Jasper, please I'm sorry, please don't," she fought against my hold but I had more experience at this than she. I settled myself on her bed, before yanking a kicking and struggling Bella into place, using my one leg to pin both of hers and somewhat reduce her chances of breaking something.

"Bella, stop this right now." I demanded, giving each of her upper thighs a hard swat. She settled somewhat but still continued to wriggle so I gave her another swat. She got the idea this time and lay perfectly still, but that didn't stop her arguments though:

"Jasper, please don't spank me, I never meant to speak to you or Alice like that."

"That is the first and last time you lie to me while over my lap," I informed her, giving her two rapid smacks. "If you had not meant to speak to me like that then you wouldn't have. Now I do believe last time we were in this position it was for a very similar reason, was it not?"

"Yes," she answered reluctantly.

"Only this time you're here not only for being rude to me but also to my wife. When I spanked you last time what did I say?"

I heard her breath catch but she didn't answer me. I smacked her again, "What did I say, Bella?"

"Th...That you were not going to give me special treatment the next time you sp..spanked me." She stumbled through the words. "But Jasper, please don't, last time was already harder than when Edward spanks me." I did feel a twinge of sympathy for her if Edward truly didn't even spank her as hard as the warm up I had given her last time, but I was not about to go back on my word.

"How hard Edward spanks you is neither here nor there – I will spank you as I see fit regardless. Now, I'd like for you to lift your hips a little."

She sniffled a little but did as I asked without further protest. I gently tugged her jeans down to her knees before hooking my fingers into the waistband of her surprisingly sensible panties and tugging those down as well (I was so used to Alice and Rose always wearing lacy lingerie that I was surprised to remember that some girls favoured plainer undergarments).

Tugging down her panties resulted in further protests but a couple of warning swats put an end to it. I patted her bottom lightly as I considered her spanking – most unusually for me, I decided to give her a choice.

"Bella, I'm going to give you two options. One, is two minutes of rapid smacks or number two is five minutes of slow smacks." There was a brief pause while she considered that.

"Two minutes," she murmured so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Okay," I agreed, although personally I had thought the five minutes to be the better option. "And Bella, I would like you to stay still for as long as possible." I got a nod in response and I immediately began to quickly spank with medium to hard smacks, landing the swats randomly and covering the whole exposed area.

She managed to remain still for around 30 seconds before squirming slightly. I let it go without comment – I could tell she was really trying to stay still.

After about another minute I was really getting through to her and each spank was accompanied by an exclamation, her emotions swirling about thickly. For the last thirty seconds I increased both tempo and strength, driving my point home.

When I did stop Bella was breathing heavily, and continued to squirm for a moment before realising I had stopped. I gave her a moment to calm down, rubbing her bottom gently to relieve the sting.

"I trust that in future you will do your utmost to be polite and civil at all times?" I asked.

"Y..yes," she sniffled,

"Because if i have to put you over my knee and give you a spanking for being rude to Alice or myself again, I can assure you that it will be at least double what you just received, is that absolutely clear?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then," I gently repositioned her underwear and pants, her emotions settling slightly. "You may get up, but don't rub."

Bella rose shakily to her feet, I noticed her hands twitch occasionally, as though to rub but she managed to stop herself. I had been planning to send her straight to the corner but something in her emotions made me stop and instead I stood and enveloped her in a hug. That seemed to be the last straw for Bella and her form began to be racked by tearless sobs.

"Shh," I hushed her, her sudden outpouring of emotion almost overwhelming me. "I know that was hard for you but I only did it because I care for you deeply."

"I know," she replied, her hands automatically going to wipe away tears that would never fall, "it's just, this has been such a trying day, and I know I shouldn't have snapped at you, or Alice, and I did feel really bad about that, I just want to curl under the covers and go to sleep for a month." My heart went out to her – though we didn't need the physical rest for our bodies, the blissful oblivion of sleep was something we all longed for from time to time.

"It's ok, it's all over now and your day can improve." I comforted, letting her just get out all the emotions she had been keeping pent up all day . I heard Edwards car approaching a couple of seconds later, he was in the room in moments, concern etched on his face. I immediately mentally related to him what had happened before gently handing Bella off to him and silently exiting the room.

I headed to our room to find Alice waiting for me with love practically pouring off her. I felt haggard after being around Bella's tumultuous emotions for so long – I hadn't even realised how much they were affecting me until I was away from them. I let her wrap her arms around me, her love and devotion soothing me as we stood there.

Feeling calmer I sighed and kissed Alice gently. "Thank you."

She just smiled knowingly. The sun was starting to set when we finally had to pop the bubble of peaceful calm we had been surrounded by.

"You gave her a choice." Alice commented, without judgement.

I shrugged "I just felt I should."

Alice nodded and lent her head against my chest. We were interrupted a moment later by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice called, without bothering to move.

"Oh, umm..." Bella trailed off as she opened the door and saw us.

"It's okay," Alice sighed, regretfully pulling away from my chest and giving her a small smile.

"Um, I wanted to apologise about earlier." she said to us both of us "Jasper, I shouldn't have just broke down on you like that, I know it's hard for you with your empathy thing."

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged "that tends to happen at times. I can handle it."

She smiled gratefully, "And Alice, I should have held my tongue better."

"It's ok, I was being overly sensitive anyway." Alice gently slid out of my arms and went to go and give Bella a hug, which Bella returned.

"So now that this whole business is over how about we all go and watch a movie." I suggested, giving Bella a hug of my own before following them out of the room.

**Well that was longer than expected. A couple of you mentioned how since Jasper had warned her last time about holding her tongue the next spanking could be for the same thing, so thats what I did. I was a little worried it'd sound too similar to the other chapter, but I did my best to keep it original, though for some reason this chapter still doesn't really sit right with me. As always your suggestions and reviews keep me going, so please keep them coming. I'd like to know which area's of the chapter you preferred and which areas could have been done better (and how) – was it Bella's diatribe about her day, the spanking itself, the Jasper/Bella moment after, or the Alice/Jasper moment after that (or any other areas you can think of)? Am I the only one who's feeling uncomfortable about the chapter? **

**I once again look forward to reading all your opinions & suggestions!**


	9. Taunts and Daydreams

**Wow, I cant believe it's been almost a year since I joined fanfic and posted my first story, and at the time I actually posted an AN saying I didn't write lemons, or femslash or anything along those line, nor should people request it – how things have changed! Well to celebrate how time sometimes moves on in the best ways I've a treat for you: not only have I written my first Jasper/Rose spanking for your enjoyment, but a ****Jasper/Alice play spanking ****and a lemon (or maybe I should call it a half lemon …either way, it's hot ;)! Now I know a couple of you voted on my poll that you thought I shouldn't do a play spanking but the majority were for it, ****if you really don't want to read it then you can stop reading at the '*****'****. Well I know you're now anxious to get past my ramblings and on to the actual story now so, drum roll please…**

I followed the girls onto the corridor where we found Rose leaning against the doorframe, smugness practically wafting off her as she smirked at Bella pointedly. I felt Bella's embarrassment at her gaze and I caught Rosalie with a smack as I passed.

"Stop it." I hissed as she yelped at the unexpected impact.

"What was that for?" she demanded and I noticed Alice and Bella had stopped to watch us. I just gave her a pointed look and didn't bother to answer – she knew as well as I that she had just been trying to embarrass Bella about her spanking and that was just something we didn't do in our family – we all hated to be teased when we were spanked so by mutual respect we didn't tease each other – 'do unto others' and all that.

When Rose didn't say anything more we continued down the stairs and I noticed she followed. This could not possibly end well, but I couldn't say anything to her for going down the stairs in her own home. We all settled onto the sofas as Alice went to put in the DVD.

"So Bella, that was your fourth spanking?" Rose asked as Alice settled down beside me.

"Rosalie," I said warningly, worried about where this conversation could lead and I felt Bella's embarrassment heighten.

"I'm only asking!" she huffed, so I raised my eyebrows but let it go. "So was it?"

"Third, actually," Bella murmured quietly.

"How very lucky for you," Rose commented snidely.

"Rose, last warning - leave the topic alone. Let's all just watch the movie." I interrupted firmly.

"You've never had a problem when I discuss spankings with Alice," she pointed out.

"No, because in those conversations you legitimately wanted to talk and Alice was comfortable discussing them, when you truly are interested in what Bella has to say I won't mind either, but right now you're just trying to make Bella uncomfortable and embarrassed, when she has no reason to be. "

Rose huffed but remained silent as the first credits to _My Life in Ruins_ came on. By the end of the movie I was practically going mad with boredom and I practically jumped out of my chair as the girls began discussing putting on another chick flick. I mumbled some excuse about wanting to talk to Carlisle before sprinting up the stairs. I actually did wind up speaking to Carlisle for a while before heading back downstairs , thinking I may manage to sit with Alice through the last ten minutes of what sounded like Black Beauty.

I paused on the stairs as I heard their voices coming from the other room, they had been talking too low for me to make out the words from the second floor, but from my place on the stairs they were clearly audible.

"So which of them were done bare?" I heard Rose ask just as I was about to interrupt.

"Rose, just leave her alone will you" Alice scolded crossly.

"I don't see why I should, I just want to know if he pulled down her pants and spanked her bare like a naughty little girl?" She retorted condescendingly before falling silent as I entered the room.

"Other than the fact it's mean to tease our sister like that, there is the part where I warned you repeatedly to leave her alone if you wanted to avoid getting spanked yourself 'like a naughty little girl'," I said lightly as I went to stand beside where she was sitting, looking down at her. "But apparently you don't since you chose to continue your taunting of Bella." She watched me sullenly, clearly already knowing where this was heading. "Kitchen." Was all I needed to say as she reluctantly rose to her feet and if looks could kill I'd be dead on the spot.

"I don't see why Edward isn't the one spanking me, it is his wife after all," She mumbled under her breath as we entered the kitchen, and though I knew she knew the reason and was just trying to get out of my spanking her I decided to answer her anyway.

"Edward's not spanking you because he's all the way upstairs and I'm the one who's warnings you ignored, besides I don't recall you complaining when Emmett spanked you for being rude to Alice a few months ago." I had been feeling generous that day. "Okay, so, undo your pants button and zipper, then lean over the counter." I instructed and she did so without argument, I had always felt a certain sense of pride that I was the only one in the house who Rose didn't generally try to argue with once I had decided to spank her.

"Rose, do you understand why I'm about to spank you?" I asked as I tugged down her pants to discover she wasn't even wearing panties.

"Yes," she responded, hating to admit the words.

"And do you agree that you deserve it for the way you taunted Bella? I doubt you would like it if she decided to tease you when we go back inside in a few minutes."

I gave her a light smack when she was quiet, prompting her along – it always took Rose a few minutes to work through her pride and admit when she was in the wrong.

"No," she agreed.

"Please watch your grip," I cautioned; there had been quite a few incidents before when she had unconsciously crushed the granite counter during a spanking. I didn't waste any more time and promptly delivered a rapid volley of smacks to her bottom. She remained silent throughout, though her emotions told another story; and I could sense the remorse hidden beneath her embarrassment. It wasn't a particularly long or hard spanking, and I stopped soon after she began to squirm.

"So you're no longer going to mock Bella about her spankings?" I asked once I had stopped spanking, though she was still in position.

She nodded instead of replying but I accepted it and readjusted her pants. Taking that as her signal she pushed herself away from the counter and I gave her a quick hug before sending her to the corner with a smack.

I only left her there for around five minutes since I didn't consider her behaviour to be particularly bad before we both headed back to the lounge where Bella and Alice had already started the DVD.

Sitting back down on the sofa I snaked my arm around Alice and pulled her onto my lap. "You know, you're the only girl I haven't spanked today," I whispered into her ear after staring at the screen for a couple of minutes, I could literally feel her arousal at my tone. "You haven't done something to deserve one have you?" I asked seductively, letting my tongue lightly graze her ear.

"Well I did daydream in school today," she invented, speaking just as quietly, playing along and shifting around to face me. I vaguely registered that both Rose and Bella were pointedly ignoring our exchange.

"Well that was very naughty of you, what were these daydreams about?" she squirmed against me, faking embarrassment.

"You ….naked," by now she was looking me directly in her eyes and I could see the mischievous glint in them that always told me I was in for a fantastic night.

"Well I think we had better discuss this poor behaviour upstairs, Mrs Whitlock." Her eyes darkened as I called her that and she quickly climbed off my lap and stood up pulling me with her. As soon as we entered our room Alice spun around to kiss me passionately, her tongue finding its way into my mouth. I allowed the kiss to continue for a couple of minutes before pulling away. "I do believe you are trying to distract me," I chided. "Did we not come here to talk about this daydreaming habit of yours?"

"Yes sir," she replied, looking at the floor and pretending to be duly repentant before allowing her eyes to flutter up to meet mine, the look she gave me heading straight to my cock.

"As you know, daydreaming in class, especially about me naked is very bad behaviour; I'm going to have to punish you."  
"Yes sir."

-o-0-O-0-o-

APOV

I returned my gaze to the floor as Jazz ordered me to undress. I began to slowly peel off my blouse, taking my time. I turned away from him as I pulled off my blouse, concealing my breasts from view, teasing him by feigning modesty.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to turn around," he demanded, clearly annoyed at having his view restricted.

"I'm sorry Sir," I murmured, turning back to face him and lowering my skirt, my g-string and strappy heels and awaiting my next instruction, my eyes downcast. For at least three minutes he just watched me as I stood before him, just taking in the sight, an enjoyable flush of embarrassment flowing through me.

When he was done with his observations he moved out of my limited range of vision, though the squeak of the mattress a moment later told me his location. I didn't move though, knowing I was expected to wait for my next instruction.

"Come here." He called and I walked over to where he was seated at the base of our bed. Standing before him I waited as his fingertips trailed lightly over my skin, tracing patterns over my torso and breasts, tweaking my nipples lightly before moving on. I stood perfectly still and just enjoyed the feel of his fingers on my skin as they left tingling lines of warmth in their wake. Once he was done he allowed his fingers to trail over my hips and to my backside, which he gave a firm squeeze before silently guiding me over his lap.

I wriggled about slightly, getting myself into a more comfortable position as his hard on poked into my hip, his jeans rough against my naked flesh. Jazz laid his left forearm over my lower back, his hand lightly resting on my hip, the position comfortingly familiar. Raising his right leg he hoisted my bottom into a more prominent position and I allowed my thighs to part slightly, the air cooling the juices that covered the exposed lips of my sex. His right hand began to rub small circles on my bottom, his fingers straying enticingly closer to my centre and I shivered in anticipation. He allowed them to dip only once between my legs, running a finger over my opening and along my slit.

"You're wet darlin'," he drawled, breaking the silence that permeated the room and lifting his hand away to give me a firm smack on my right cheek, leaving a line of moisture from his finger that was still wet with my juices. I gasped a little at the impact, as the area started to sting slightly. "You were very naughty today, daydreaming about me naked when you should have been concentrating on your schoolwork. What exactly was I doing that I needed to forego clothes?" He inquired curiously as his hands went back to rubbing circles.

"You were in the shower," I created, finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than his hand and his hard on against my hip. "And I was kneeling before you, sucking you off."

"Such a dirty mind," he scolded, delivering a second smack, this time to the left. I squirmed against him a little and he let out a low hiss at the friction, smacking me again before sliding a finger inside me. He pumped in and out a few times before adding a second finger, and, unable to stay still any longer I began to rock my hips against him, inviting him deeper. He allowed me to do this for a few moments and I felt the coil within me tighten, but before I could gain my release Jasper withdrew his hand, giving me another couple of smacks, though the prickling sensation they left only served to heighten my arousal.

"Look in the mirror." He instructed, his hand now lying still on my upraised posterior and I looked to my right to see the erotic image of my naked form lying prone over his lap in my dressing mirror. Our gazes met in the glass and I could see the arousal I was feeling reflected in his eyes as a small smile played on his lips.

"Spread your legs," he instructed and I did so, leaving myself feeling even more deliciously exposed. I watched as he brought his hand into contact with my most private area twice, smacking firmly but not hard, the eroticism of both seeing and feeling the effects of his hand bringing me almost to climax. On the third time his hand made contact instead of lifting his hand again he separated my folds and brushed his fingers over my now exposed clit, the small contact being all I needed to push me over the edge as a glorious orgasm ripped its way through my small frame, obliterating everything from my mind except the intense pleasure he had brought me.

Jasper held me in place as I came down from my high before allowing me to slide off his lap and kneel beside him. I took the hand that had brought me both so much pain and so much pleasure over the years and kissed it, silently expressing my gratitude. Jasper leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips as I allowed my hands to find their way to the belt buckle, intent on returning the favour.

**I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make the distinction between play and punishment clear, but if you are still not seeing it, let me know and I'll do my best to explain. Oh, and for anyone who is unsure, no, Jasper would not really punish Alice for picturing him naked :) As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW and make my day! **

**Extra special thanks to my beta for getting this back so quickly! **


	10. Worst Idea I've Ever Been Talked Into

**I know, you've waited long enough for this chapter so I won't make you wait any longer with a long AN, but please read the IMPORTANT AN at the end!**

"I would love to know on which planet you three thought that this trip was a good idea?" Jasper asked, in a restrained tone.

We all just looked at our feet without answering, this was by far one of the worst ideas Alice had ever talked me into.

"Jazz…" Alice began quietly before stopping at a look from him. I still don't understand how she manages not to flinch when he looks at her like that. Glancing at the love of my existence, I noticed he was standing to one side, his gaze unyielding; he was fuming.

"Edward, Emmett and I need to talk about this. Go to your rooms and stay there, and I don't know about the other two but Alice, I want you in your corner," Jasper ordered, and, judging by his tone, I felt more than a little sympathy for Alice.

Edward and Emmett remained silent so I took that as their way of saying waiting in the corner didn't apply to us.

We all silently trooped upstairs, exchanging small looks of supportive encouragement before splitting up and entering our separate rooms.

I went to sit on the bed to wait, trying to hear what our mates were saying downstairs but they were talking too quietly. It occurred to me that it was slightly ironic I was in this position in the first place, since I don't even like to go shopping. It was just fun to hang out with Alice and Rose, so it was more about the bonding than it was about the shopping. And it's not like I can pretend I forgot to call because vampires have such perfect memories as it is. I probably only waited about five minutes or so, but it seemed much longer, especially since I was fairly certain I knew what was going to happen when he arrived.

He entered the room silently and I waited for him to speak.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" his voice was low, the slight hiss in his words letting on how angry he actually was. I remained silent – I deserved this, deserved his angry words after what I had just put him through. "You know how protective I am, and yet you still went off to Europe without a word."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, knowing it would be pointless to point out that Carlisle and Esme knew. He seemed to visibly calm at the sound of my voice.

He moved to sit on the bed, as I stood, positioning myself between his knees. He took my hands in his and gazed up at me. "Bella, I'm not saying you can't go on international shopping sprees with our sisters, but you need to call and tell me first, so I know where you are if there's an emergency. You ought to have known better. Now your sisters are going to be getting spanked for this, but I know Alice assured you when you first learned about this lifestyle that you would not be punished for something you didn't know was wrong, so I'd like for you to answer me honestly: Did you know when you left, that you should have phoned me first?"

I could feel his eyes searching mine and I knew if I said no, he would not spank me, but I also knew I could not lie to him, and I _had_ known that I should have called him I was just so caught up in our little adventure that I just let it go.

"I…I was aware that I should have called you," I murmured quietly, which caused a small smile to cross his face, and, tugging on my hands to get me to lean forward, he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you for being honest," He murmured. "It does mean though, that you are aware you deserve to be punished now," he added in a slightly stronger voice, moving me to his side and helping me over his lap as he spoke. I didn't reply, too preoccupied with the fact he was tugging down my jeans.

I had come to the conclusion that no matter how many times you receive a spanking nothing quite prepares you for the first smack. I involuntarily jumped as his hand descended on my upraised bottom. As he spanked he began to lecture.

"Bella, as your husband, I deserve to know where you are, and more importantly, when you plan to travel over long distances. When I came home… and I'm really disappointed that you didn't …." I was finding it difficult to pay attention as the fire built in my rear end, his hand never ceasing its incessant rhythm. I vaguely noticed there were raised voices issuing from the other rooms but was too distracted to listen.

After a minute or so, I felt phantom tears picking at my eyes, brought on as much by the fact that I had let Edward down, as by the inferno he was creating. Finally, he stopped. I lay there as he began to gently rub away a little of the sting.

"You can get up when you're ready," He murmured and after a moment I allowed him to help me up, noticing as I did so that I could hear the sound of Rose's spanking echoing from their room and the murmur of both Jasper and Alice's voices, though they were speaking too low for me to make out what was being said.

Edward also stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked quietly as I leaned my head against his chest.

"It's already forgotten," He replied, and I relaxed against him, content in the knowledge that we could now move past this whole incident.

**Okay, so first off, this was majorly delayed and short, I know and I'm sorry but the honest reason is I'm just no longer feeling inspired or interested in the Twilight fandom (I know, feels blasphemous to even type the words, but its true), so I'm starting to pull out of the fandom. Which leads to my next point…this story is coming to an end. It's got another two chapters after this one and then it's over. (and for readers of my other ongoing fics College Girls and Trying Times, just a heads up that those are coming to an end too, and will be updated soon). I may post occassional one-shots for Twilight if I feel inspired, but not multi-chapter stories. **

**On that note though, once the fic is complete, if anyone wants to write fics in this 'world', you are more than welcome to (I know I often read fics and wish I could write something in the same AU world, so I'm giving you all the option to do just that), though I do ask that if you do, please reference my story in an AN and PM me so I can check it out! **

**As always thanks to my beta! And I LOVE knowing your thoughts on a chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Is it Too Much to Ask?

RPOV

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped as soon as Emmett entered the room, already knowing that look. "We weren't in any danger."

"Rose don't be like that," he replied, sounding tired, as he always did when he knew we were about to argue. "You know that the issue, at least between us, is not whether or not you were in danger." I resisted the urge to smirk – as much as Emmett had his brute strength on his side, I had always been the better fighter, but I just quirked and eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

"The issue is that you never stop and consider how what you do affects me."

"I give a lot of thought to how things _affect_ you," I murmured, pointedly glancing to his pants and then back up to his face.

"You know that's not what I mean," he snapped back. "I have asked you repeatedly to just let me know when you plan on doing something. I have also warned you of the consequences of not doing so. Why is it so difficult for you to just pick up the phone or send me a text?"

"Because I don't like feeling beholden to you – I'm not some five-year old who needs her parent's permission to even step out of her own house."

"Don't exaggerate things out of proportion – going overseas is a little more than stepping outside of the house, and it's got nothing to do with obtaining my permission." He paused for a moment and I could see his expression soften a little as he came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. Still annoyed with him I didn't return the embrace but I didn't stop him either. "Rosalie, I love you so much," he murmured in a softer tone, his lips brushing mine, "Is it so much to ask to be kept informed of where the woman who makes my existence worth living is?"

"I suppose not," I relented, returning his chaste kiss with one of my own and I could literally sense his relief that I had decided not to argue with him further; because, though I didn't admit it often, I was well aware of how little Emmett asked of me, so it was the least I could do to give him a heads up when I was planning a trip.

"Thank you. The fact of the matter though is that I have raised this issue with you before and I warned you there would be consequences the next time it happened."

I pouted a little, I had hoped to get out of the 'consequences' as he called it.

I felt Emmett pull away from me a bit, and taking my hand in his, he led me towards the bed. I debated briefly trying to get out of this, but I honestly just wasn't in the mood for fighting with him today and his hand gripping mine reminded me I wouldn't get out of it anyway, so I reluctantly allowed him to position me over his lap, and tug down my pants.

I jumped at the first smack, which was harder than normal, telling me that Emmett wanted to just get this over with as quickly as I did. The quick, stinging smacks began to compound, and I began to wriggle uncomfortably as Emmett built a fire back there with impressive speed, though I was grateful for that because his speed didn't give me much time to pre-empt the next smack.

Eventually he stopped, his left hand taking to rubbing soothing circles on my back as I lay there catching myself. "Now Rose, I trust you can see that this was just as much about heeding my warnings as well as letting me know what you're up to."

I sighed, nodding, and continued to lay there just being comforted by the feeling of him beneath me until he gently coaxed me to my feet and wrapped me in his arms.

This time I returned the hug as a way of silently asking for his forgiveness, he immediately reciprocated. And once again things were right between us.

**Short again, I know, but the final chapter is pretty much done so that should be up in few days to make up for it. Special shout out to my Beta! **

**Oh, and you all know by now just how much reviews brighten my day (it's actually pretty pathetic how excited I get when I see I got a new review), and since this is the second last chapter, it's your second last chance to review this story so...PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Endings and New Beginnings

**Final Chapter :'( Enjoy!**

"I would love to know on which planet you three thought that it was a good idea?" Jasper asked, in a restrained tone.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella just looked at their feet without answering. They knew they were in for it.

"Jazz…" I began quietly but a look from him shut me up quickly. He continued to glare at me for a moment before relenting and letting out a sigh. I tried to decipher his emotions; he wasn't exactly livid – he wouldn't have delayed punishing me even this long if he were – it was more that he was disappointed, almost betrayed and that hurt worse, realizing what pain we had caused them.

"Edward, Emmett and I need to talk about this. Go to your rooms and stay there. I don't know about the other two but Alice, I want you in your corner," he said firmly, but not unkindly to me.

I wanted to say more but instead just brushed my hand against his as I walked past. I really did feel bad at having once again put Jasper in this position. He sent me a wave of love before looking back to the other guys.

Rosalie and Bella followed me upstairs. On the second floor landing we parted ways with small, supportive smiles and headed for our own rooms.

I was in my designated corner with my hands on my head when I heard Jasper enter the room. He moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed before calling me to sit next to him, looking worn out.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

He sighed, apparently no longer angry so much as disappointed, "I don't doubt that but Alice, I seriously don't know what's going on with you anymore. Your spankings are getting more and more frequent for more and more trivial things; today being an exception on the trivial point."

I didn't answer as small part of my brain noted that a rhythmic smacking sound had begun to issue from Rose and Emmett's room. I ignored it.

"Jazz, I…I…" I tried to say something, give him a reason or an assurance but I honestly did not know what to say - It was not a conscious decision on my part to misbehave.

"And, to be honest with you darlin' the thing that bothers me most is that it's to the point that I'm constantly wondering what I'll have to spank you for next and I cannot live eternity like that." He said it as kindly as possible but he still knew his words were hurting me; nonetheless he had to say them – he was emotionally raw from having to punish me so often, contending with both my emotions and his own. "I miss us."

I took his hand in my own and looked into his eyes searchingly, "I don't do it to hurt you," I murmured.

"I know that, but it does regardless, and…" he said, as though he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"And?"

He watched her for a moment, debating the wisdom of what he was about to say "And…I think that Bella's presence is the cause."

"Jasper, I don't – " I began but he cut me off .

"Don't pretend to be ignorant," Jasper snapped, suddenly losing his patience before taking a moment to calm himself again. "I doubt it is a coincidence that the start of your steadily declining behavior coincides with the same time as when we brought Bella into the fold about our lifestyle."

I was taken aback by that because, I had not consciously made the connection but now that Jasper had said it I realized he was right.

"I…I think that, perhaps, I was trying to prove to her that our lives are not limited by our lifestyle – that we can still do what we want, despite the punishments." I said slowly, thinking it through as I spoke.

"Do you really feel so limited and controlled that you can't be yourself?" he asked, shocked that I could feel that way and he never knew it.

"No…well not normally" I corrected myself, refusing to lie to him. "I do occasionally wish you weren't so strict with me, but then I get past those moments. What I meant was I didn't want her to feel that way."

"Alice," he sighed "by acting out you're only forcing me to punish you more and if anything, that re-enforces the idea that your life is limited by the lifestyle."

"I didn't say it made sense – this is the first time I really thought this through." I defended hastily.

He looked at her quietly, he had been toying around with an idea lately but wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to it. "I think that we should go away for a while, just the two of us. It'll give us a chance to reconnect and you a chance to get back to normal and stop letting Bella's presence dictate your actions. The only way she can come to understand and accept our way of life is through living it, not through hearing you get punished every other week for behavior that is not even the normal for you."

I looked down to my lap as I thought about it. My only issue was, Bella, "I don't like to leave her when she's still adjusting."

"Alice, Bella's known about this for a while now and you cannot do everything in life for her - I'm starting to feel like she's more your mate than I am," Jasper retorted irritably – my constantly excessive consideration for Bella was really getting to him.

"You know it's not like that," I retorted, Jaspers annoyance rubbing off on me.

"I know," Jasper agreed, slightly calmer. "I'm just tired of every time we decide to do something you always first consider Bella – you were never like this with Rose or any of the others for that matter. We need to do this for _us_ and that's all you should be taking into consideration. Bella will manage without you and she can always call if there's a real issue," he added begrudgingly.

"I suppose…" I reluctantly agreed. "Well look, we can't just go away now anyway, what with school and everything, how about we give it to the end of the school year and we'll go away then?"

"Alright," Jasper said, though he wished he could just whisk her away there and then, still, he already felt their relationship was entering better waters and planted a kiss on her lips. They had not been away from the family since they joined them over fifty years ago and he was looking forward to having Alice all to himself again. "But if I hear another 'but Bella' between now and when we leave you will be over my knee faster than you can even utter the words." He added with a small smile which she returned, knowing he wasn't really serious.

The sounds of numerous smacks began to resonate from Bella and Edwards room and Jasper let out a small sigh. "So getting back to the incident that started this conversation, Alice, what in the world were you thinking?" His frustration and annoyance at my actions once again rising to the surface. "I mean you just had to ask."

"I was thinking to surprise you with a new wardrobe," I answered, knowing he wouldn't like my reason but deciding to give it anyway.

"And there's no way you could have done that by making use of the millions of stores within America?" Jasper asked exasperatedly, "You really had to go to Europe to do it?"

I didn't answer him, gazing at the floor. He tilted my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact.

"I don't mind you going on international shopping sprees," his voice was full of conviction, "what I mind is my wife leaving the continent without even giving me a phone call to check my opinion on the whole idea."

"We didn't want to interrupt your fun," I defended.

"That's rubbish, you knew I would have rather you called, and don't even think of telling me you didn't think it would be a big deal," he added, already knowing what I would say next. "Alice, there is no conceivable way I would consider going off like that acceptable so we're not even going to bother trying to discuss it, you know you were wrong and that's the end of it." I nodded in agreement, though he hadn't really been asking.

I went to stand between his knees, knowing the time had come, and he began to undo my blouse buttons, making me feel rather small.

"I deserve to know when you plan on leaving the country," he continued to scold, helping me out of my skirt. "You know I always have my phone on in case of emergencies and you know what I expect of you." By this time I was fully naked so he guided me over his lap and I realized that the sounds of spankings from the other room had stopped. He began spanking at a steady rhythm, alternating sides and steadily covering my bottom and thighs with solid smacks. Slowly but surely the stinging burn began to increase and I began to let out the occasional whimper or squirm.

"So, are you ever going to go on an international shopping spree without checking with me first?"

"No," I replied, the word merging with a hiss at a particularly hard smack.

"I should hope not, because if you do, next time the consequences will be much more severe than just one spanking."

"I won't, and I'm sorry," Jasper knew I was, and was ready wind up this whole situation so he began to increase the tempo, and it was not long before I felt phantom tears prick at my eyes, and not even bothering to fight it I allowed the tearless sobs to wrack my small frame. Jasper stopped immediately and quickly gathered me into his arms, knowing that the tears were about far more than just this spanking and that I needed his comfort right now. So he gently began rocking me back and forth, as I cried into his chest.

"Shhh," he hushed me, kissing the top of my head, "It's all over now, everything's in the past, and things will get better." Managing to collect myself, I gazed up at him. Sensing the change in my mood he lay back on the bed, pulling me with him. I wriggled about for a few moments until I was lying comfortably on top of him his arms resting around me.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry, for everything," I apologized again, my voice quiet and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I love you so much, Alice, you are my everything, and nothing you could ever do will ever change that."

**So that's it, my fic is officially finished and this universe is available for anyone who would like to write stories in it, so anyone interested in writing fics set in this universe is welcome to, though I do ask you reference this story in an AN and send me a PM so I too can read and enjoy your fic. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, who added it to Alerts and Favorites and especially those who reviewed, you support has been incredible and I am still amazed at how many reviews this story got! **

**My beta, TwilightGuru09 has been really fantastic about helping me with this fic, so a huge THANK YOU to her for making it much better than it would've been!**

**Just because the fic is over doesn't mean I don't look forward to your reviews though, and I'm particularly curious as to everyone's favorite chapters, so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know. **


End file.
